A Fresh Start
by Cyborg878
Summary: Nathan Warrens moved to Forks to get away from stress, but obviously that didn't work out. After a nasty encounter with a mysterious woman leaves him as a vampire, will his closest friends be able to help? OC/Seth MxM Rated M for future content.
1. Begin at the Beginning

AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own any of the characters of the Twilight series; they are all from the mind of Stephanie Meyers. If I owned them I'd be filthy rich right now, and probably not writing a fanfic.

* * *

An eighteen year old student walks through the halls of his high school in Forks. His name was Nathan Warrens and he had been living in the town of Forks for a couple months. The boy stuck out like a sore thumb, he was a big city sort of guy with big city dreams. His parents felt it would be a good idea for Nathan to leave New York City.

New York was fast paced, no time for relaxation, especially with a successful fashion designer as a father and New York Times columnist for a mother. The stress of city life was getting to be too much, and a bad break-up was the straw that broke his back.

And that's what brought him to what Nathan referred to as "butt fuck nowhere". His parents bought him a house, had given him enough money to buy necessities until he got a job, and told him to start fresh, leave the negative behind and try to enjoy life in a new environment. Of course Nathan wasn't pleased, he felt abandoned and unwanted. He often didn't return his parents' phone calls, and the ones he did were kept short. Nathan tried to be positive about the situation, but during the first month his negativity often got the best of him. This negativity kept people away from Nathan, and thus he didn't have too many friends.

He had met some people he didn't mind, even to the point of calling them his only friends. The first was a girl named Bella Swan. She had a sarcastic humour, mixed with a bluntness that Nathan appreciated. It was through Bella he met his two other friends. There was Alice Cullen, a spunky girl, who's bubbly optimism kept Nathan in good spirits. They often talked about fashion, a passion the two share. Alice and Nathan were inseparable, and because of this he had met Alice's family. They seemed quite odd to Nathan, but he didn't mind, he wasn't exactly 'normal' either. Finally there was Jacob Black. Bella had introduced the two and Nathan had been immediately taken by the charming smile and warmth which surrounded the toned native male. The two hit it off fast. Whenever they'd go into town Jacob would be a bit protective of Nathan, whom often received snide comments and rude looks from passersby. Jacob was almost like an older brother to Nathan, the attractive, tough, masculine older brother.

This was his life in Forks. He had a grand total of three friends. Most of the people in the town either disliked him, or didn't bother to actually get to know him. He had no job yet, most of the town weren't looking for employees and for the few job openings that did exist there was heavy competition. There were upsides though. The house his parents bought was quite nice, and Nathan thoroughly enjoyed decorating it. Sure it wasn't as elegant as his parents' home in New York, but it was beautiful to him nonetheless. He had been able to afford the necessities and more with the money his parents left him, in fact he was able to buy a cheap motorcycle which Jacob had offered to help fix, and of course teach Nathan to ride. While there wasn't too much to do around Forks, no giant shopping malls down the street or anything like that, Nathan found himself becoming slowly accustomed to the vast natural beauties around him. He and Jacob often went for hikes in the woods, which the New York native began to enjoy. Life wasn't spectacular, but it was manageable. "Butt fuck nowhere" didn't seem so bad anymore. Of course that wouldn't last forever, and little did Nathan know that moving to Forks would be more of a fresh start than his parents could even imagine.


	2. Seattle Bound

AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own any of the characters of the Twilight series; they are all from the mind of Stephanie Meyers. If I owned them I'd be filthy rich right now, and probably not writing a fanfic.

* * *

Nathan Warrens stands in his bedroom. He looks around the room to make sure he has not forgotten to pack anything. Nathan is going for a trip to Seattle for a week. He wants to take a trip to the zoo, always being fond of animals. He's also interested in going to the Space Needle as well as several art museums. He wants to go do something enjoyable, and there isn't too much in Forks.

His friends warned him to be careful, and Alice even offered to join him, claiming she wanted to go to the art museums as well, but Nathan stated he wished to go alone. He was big on independence, and felt he could manage the trip alone.

Nathan grabs his luggage and heads downstairs. He heads outside, locking his door. He walks down the driveway, past his motorcycle. He currently lacks a license, and because of this Nathan made the choice to take a taxi to Seattle, even with the expense involved. He waits at the end of his driveway for his ride.

Several minutes pass before the gaudy yellow taxi pulls up in front of him. The taxi driver gets out to help Nathan with your luggage. The driver looks to be in his early thirties, he has short red hair, and a red goatee.

Driver: Here, we'll put those in the trunk.

Nathan: Thanks.

Nathan gets into the passenger's seat of the taxi, as the driver takes his seat behind the wheel.

Driver: So where to?

Nathan: The Hyatt at Olive 8 in Seattle please.

The driver looks at Nathan in disbelief.

Driver: You do realize that will cost you around three hundred dollars, right?

Nathan nods at the driver.

Driver: Alrighty! Nice hotel I've heard, pretty expensive!

Nathan: Yeah, I prefer to stay in luxury hotels, thankfully I'm financially blessed.

The trip is mostly silent, which is how Nathan prefers it. He's not one for small talk with strangers. The taxi driver occasionally makes comments about the beautiful scenery, or the song on the radio, but otherwise he doesn't say much.

Driver: So what are you going to Seattle for? Business?

Nathan: Nope, just going for fun. Want to see the sights, take in some museums and such.

Driver: That's exciting, a bit of vacation never hurt anyone right?

Nathan nods slightly at the driver. Two hours have passed and Nathan is over halfway to Seattle. By now night has fallen, and the sky is filled with beautiful stars. The driver begins to get a bit antsy.

Driver: I hate to ask this, but do you mind if we stop off at a gas station? I really have to go to the bathroom. Don't worry the stop won't cost you anything.

Nathan: Sure, doesn't bother me.

Driver: Awesome! Thanks, I'll just get off at the next exit and find a gas station or something.

The taxi driver pulls off at the next exit as he said. The car turns down a couple roads, going into what seems to be a sparsely populated area. The driver pulls into the gas station. He gets out of the taxi and grabs the gas pump, and pumps gas into the tank. He goes into the gas station. The driver looks around inside and doesn't see anyone in the station. He leaves the money for the gas on the counter and spots the bathroom key. He grabs the key and heads outside. He walks around the side of the building. The driver finds the bathroom door, which he unlocks. He opens the door and flicks on the lights, which proves to be a fatal error. The driver screams loudly at the sight in front of him, a man dead on the ground, two puncture wounds in his neck. Above him stands a pale, red-haired woman whom has blood running down her chin. She looks at the driver and smiles. Before the driver can react the woman rushes him, knocking him to the ground, he shouts for help. He feels two pointy teeth stab themselves through the skin on his neck and screams out in intense pain.

Inside the car Nathan hears the driver's screams and gets out to investigate, against his better judgement. He walks cautiously around the building and finds a sight similar to the one found by the driver. There's a dead male, with two puncture wounds, lying below a red haired woman. Nathan runs towards the woman, stupidly believing he can hold his own. He swiftly learns otherwise. She chuckles before stopping Nathan's attempt to be a hero with one hand. She holds him in place before sliding her teeth into his neck. Nathan feels the blood leave his body and his vision turns black.


	3. Basic Instincts

AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own any of the characters of the Twilight series; they are all from the mind of Stephanie Meyers. If I owned them I'd be filthy rich right now, and probably not writing a fanfic.

* * *

The blackness had only lasted for a short time. Nathan was in immense pain, his whole body felt like it was on fire. The pain felt like it had lasted forever, but it seemed only four days had passed since that fateful night at the gas station. Since his trip was interrupted the red haired woman and several of her allies had taken Nathan, the driver, and the gas station attendant to what seemed to be a farm, a fair distance from any urban population.

From overheard conversations Nathan had learned the red-haired woman was named Victoria and her right-hand man was Reilly. Victoria was in the process of creating an army of new born vampires. She wanted to use these vampires to eliminate a small coven.

Shockingly through all the pain Nathan constantly focused on his life in Forks, the one with a grand total of three friends. Thinking of his friends was what had gotten him through the pain. He couldn't help but think of what would have happened to Alice if she had come with him on the trip. He already felt bad for the driver, and he was practically a stranger to Nathan.

Nathan already knew that he wanted nothing to do with whatever sadistic plans Victoria had, that wasn't who he was as a person. Then again, he wasn't much of a person anymore was he? Nathan didn't care, just because he lost his humanity, it didn't mean he had to lose his values and beliefs along with it.

He had heard that the coven was going out on a hunt. Nathan realized he would be alone with the other new additions to the coven. There were just three: him, the driver, and the gas station attendant. The other two seemed to still be in pain, whilst for the Nathan either the pain was diminishing or he was learning to manage it.

How none of the vampires noticed that Nathan was stirring shocked him, but they may just not have cared. Nathan waited for the rest of the coven to leave, once they had vacated the building Nathan slowly got to his feet. He quickly surveyed the room, realizing his senses had been heightened greatly. Nathan looked at the two other newborns, contemplating whether he should end them or not. He decided against it, and instead turned his attention to escaping.

Nathan jumped out the window and landed on the ground, he began to run away from the farm. He had to rely on his instincts, he hoped they would lead him back to the gas station, he wanted his luggage back. Yes, vampire or not Nathan was still a city boy deep down and he did not want to lose his possessions.

Nathan didn't realize how fast had been running until ten minutes later he found himself at a clearing. In the distance he heard cars drive by swiftly on the highway, he saw the gas station, and smelt the blood of several humans. He became conscious of the fact he wanted, no needed blood, and he needed it now. Nathan looked at the gas station, the taxi cab was gone, as was his stuff and he had no idea where it could have gone. There was nothing there for Nathan, except maybe the people. He was desperately thirsty for blood, but there were too many people around, too many witnesses and honestly Nathan hated the idea of ending a human's life.

He fought all his basic instincts, which told him that he needed to drink the blood of those innocent people, and he managed to force himself away from the area. He stayed in the forest in hopes he would not run into any humans there, in case he could not continue to keep his thirst at bay.

All went well for an hour or so, he was getting close to Forks and that meant he was nearing his friends. He had avoided all possible human contact since the gas station, but his luck ran out. As he ran through the forest he picked up the scent of someone to his left. He could no longer resist, the thirst had become too much. Before he could even consider talking himself out of what he was about to do Nathan rushed towards the source of the scent. The scent belonged to a young male hitchhiker, he couldn't have been more than sixteen years old. The poor kid probably left home to get away from his parents, whether for legitimate reasons or not. Nathan knew that he was about to put the kid through hell.

Nathan was a blur to the teen, and within seconds was upon the poor kid, his teeth forcing their way through skin. The boy screamed with pain, but something peculiar happened, suddenly the boys screams sounded less painful, and more fearful, and an intense pain ran through Nathan. As the pain began, Nathan's attack stopped, and as soon as Nathan let go of the boy the pain left his body. Shocked and confused Nathan ran from the scene hoping he could get some sort of help in Forks.

* * *

Hey hope everyone is enjoying reading this story as much as I am enjoying writing it! Would be great to get some reviews!


	4. Gifted

AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own any of the characters of the Twilight series; they are all from the mind of Stephanie Meyers. If I owned them I'd be filthy rich right now, and probably not writing a fanfic.

* * *

Nathan Warrens had ended a life and it was tearing him apart. He had ran from the scene, in part to escape any further interaction with would-be victims, and in part he hoped running away would lessen his guilt, which sadly it didn't. Nathan was nearing Forks, he recognized the area, and even though he was reaching home he wondered if he should be there. As much as he wished to see his friends he was fearful that he would be dangerous to them. He hoped maybe they would understand, maybe have some idea of how the situation could be helped.

Nathan of course ultimately decided he needed to finish his journey home and visit his friends even if it would be the last time. He hoped that maybe Alice, Bella, and Jacob could understand his predicament, but how could they possibly understand the situation. If it weren't for the fact he had been turned, he wouldn't even believe this was possible.

Nathan kept running towards his destination and soon the Cullen household came into view. He ran up the road to the large house, he barely managed to stop in front of the door, before knocking loudly and hurriedly on the door.

* * *

Alice sat with her 'family' in the Cullens' house. Suddenly Alice spaced out, her family looked at her in concern, knowing that Alice had a vision.

In Alice's vision she saw a male running swiftly towards their house. She knew that whomever it was would arrive very soon. She stood up and looked at her family.

Edward: Alice, what did you see?

Alice: Someone's coming here. I couldn't see who it was, they were moving too fast. All I know is that it's a male.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Carlisle, and Esme got to their feet and prepared for whoever their visitor could be. The soon heard a loud knock at the door and Alice hurried to the door. She looked out the peephole of the door and was shocked when she saw who was outside. She unlocked and opened the door, revealing the Cullens' visitor to be Nathan. Alice pulled Nathan into the house swiftly in excitement and slight fear.

Alice: What happened, you shouldn't have been moving that fast! Are you okay? Come sit down!

Edward: Alice, calm down, let him relax a bit and he can explain.

Everyone sat down in the living room of the extravagant home, Nathan of course was beside Alice. Nathan was understandably tense, but after several minutes he managed to calm himself.

Nathan: I know this might not make any sense, in fact you probably will all think I'm crazy, I kind of do still, but I'm a vampire.

The room fell silent, the Cullens and Bella all looked at each other, their faces were showing looks of concern.

Nathan: I know crazy right?

Edward: We believe you. We're all vampires as well, well except Bella.

Nathan's jaw dropped to the floor. His friends had hidden something so huge so successfully.

Nathan: If you're vampires… why did you not ever try to bite me?

Alice: We only feed on animal blood, that's why Edward hasn't turned Bella.

Bella: Even though I want him to.

Carlisle held his hand up in order to cease the talking.

Carlisle: Nathan, if it isn't too much trouble, could you tell us what happened?

Nathan explained how the taxi driver pulled into the gas station. He described how he ran to aid the driver, only to be overpowered and bitten by the red haired vampire named Victoria. He continued, describing how he escaped the building he had been taken to, before he finished his recollection with a description of attacking the hitchhiker.

Edward: Victoria is coming for Bella, she's still angry that James, her mate, is gone so she wants to kill Bella for revenge.

Carlisle: We will have to prepare, but before that. I'm very interested in what you said about the hitchhiker. When you fed on him, you felt pain correct?

Nathan: Yes, is that normal?

Carlisle: No, I've never heard of that, but I think I may have an Idea of what may have happened. I think I know how to test if what I'm thinking is correct.

Upon Carlisle's instruction the Cullens filled a bucket with ice water. Bella placed her hand in the water, after a very short period of time she began to experience pain. Upon her announcement of this Nathan was told to place he hand on Bella's arm, which he did. Immediately Bella's pain disappeared and Nathan began to feel a dull pain building up. Carlisle smiled at the results and he stopped the experiment.

Carlisle: Nathan, you have a special gift. It seems you can transfer pain.


	5. A Friend in Need

AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own any of the characters of the Twilight series; they are all from the mind of Stephanie Meyers. If I owned them I'd be filthy rich right now, and probably not writing a fanfic.

* * *

A day had passed since Nathan's gift was discovered. The Cullens' opened their home to the new born, inviting him into their family. Nathan graciously accepted the offer and the Cullens immediately cleared a room for him. Nathan had spent most of the morning moving the important items from his house to his room in the Cullens' residence including money, his clothing, accessories, shoes, a small collection of novels, some random knick knacks, and a few photo albums. He had decided to organize everything that night, but wished to visit his friend Jacob. The Cullens had informed him that Jacob was a shape-shifter, the natural enemy of the vampire, but Nathan hoped that Jacob could push nature aside. At a time like this Nathan needed Jacob's strength and support. He was about to find out if Jacob could do what he needed his friend to do.

Nathan sat in the passengers' side of Bella's truck, the vehicle nearing the border of the "pack's" land. He was understandably nervous as Bella stopped the truck. At first he didn't know why she had ceased driving, but upon looking upward he soon figured it out, for before them stood several large wolves. Bella stepped out of the truck and walked towards the pack. As she did so Jacob returned to his human form, two smaller wolves followed suit revealing a young male and female. Jacob stepped towards Bella, but also held his hand up towards the pack members that were still in their wolf form, asking them to stand down, at least for the moment.

Jacob: Bella as much as I enjoy seeing you, you shouldn't be here, not with one of them. As you can see the pack is ready to tear whoever that is limb from limb.

Bella: Jacob, I had to bring him here. He's scared, he needed his friend.

Jacob: Who is it?

Bella: It's Nathan.

Jacob looked stunned, he felt as if his heart had stopped from shock. He looked carefully through the windshield of the truck and saw his friend. He was much paler than before he left on his trip and his eyes were a bright red. He looked at Bella trying to speak, but he couldn't. Thankfully she knew what Jacob wanted to ask.

Bella: Victoria. She attacked him and two others at a gas station. He says he overheard her discussing her plan to lead an army of newborns to get revenge. He ran back here to find you, me or Alice for help.

Jacob: Is he okay now?

Bella: He's better now than yesterday, Esme and Carlisle welcomed him into their home and family. He's asked them to help him transition to animal blood. But like I said, even with their help, he's scared; he needs his friends, all of them.

Jacob nodded and began to move towards the vehicle, still keeping his hand up to warn the pack not to strike his friend, the whole time Nathan's eyes followed him. Jacob slowly opened the passenger door and moved aside for Nathan to exit the vehicle. Nathan did so cautiously and stepped onto the ground and immediately felt two strong, warm arms pull him into a hug. Nathan rested his head on Jacob's shoulder and hugged his friend back. He made sure not to hug too tightly as Alice had informed him that as a new born his was even stronger than Emmett, which was a feat for sure. Jacob looked at the rest of the pack over Nathan's shoulder and noticed that those still in wolf form looked to be seconds away from leaping at Nathan. He also noticed that Seth, the young male in human form, looked to be spaced out. Jacob smirked knowingly as he stepped out of the hug.

Jacob: Sam it seems you and the rest of the pack can't harm my friend. Look at Seth. He's imprinted.

* * *

Hey guys, hope you're enjoying the story! I'd really appreciate reviews! I won't have another chapter up until at least Friday, have some exams to study for.


	6. I Don't Bite

AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own any of the characters of the Twilight series; they are all from the mind of Stephanie Meyers. If I owned them I'd be filthy rich right now, and probably not writing a fanfic.

* * *

Nathan stood beside the truck feeling out of the loop while Jacob and Bella smiled beside him. He looked at his friends hoping they would fill him in one what imprinting was and why this Seth guy was staring at him. Jacob motioned for Seth to come over and as Seth did the rest of the pack started to walk away. Seth walked towards Nathan nervously, he was coming trying to come to terms with the fact he had just imprinted on a vampire, not to mention he was worried about how this vampire would react once he learned of what imprinting was.

Jacob: We're all going to go for a bit of a drive, it seems we have something important to discuss now, don't we Seth?

Seth nodded shyly as Nathan and Bella got back into the truck while Jacob and Seth climbed into the truck bed. Bella decided to drive them over by a clearing near the Cullens' residence, as they would be safe from the rest of the pack, and any other potential attackers there.

The four walked into the clearing and found some slam boulders to sit on. Nathan sat between Bella and Jacob, with Seth beside Jacob, across from Nathan. There was an awkward silence amongst the group for several minutes.

Nathan: So is anyone going to explain what's going on?

Jacob: Wolves like Seth and I go through something called imprinting. The best way to explain it is that when one of us looks into the eyes of a special person, we imprint on them. When we imprint we will do anything for that person, like protect them. They are like our soul mates. Once we've imprinted on someone, we are bound to that person, and being away from that person is painful for us.

Nathan looked towards Seth, was this wolf his "soul mate"? They had just met and it already sounded like they were going to be walking down the aisle.

Nathan: Okay…. So I have a question. Why did you say that the pack can't harm me?

Jacob: There's a rule in the pack, a shape shifter cannot harm the person a fellow pack member has imprinted on, no exceptions, even in this rare case.

Nathan: Rare?

Jacob: I've never heard of a shape shifter imprinting on a vampire, this may be a first.

Nathan: I see, so do I get my name in the Guinness Book of World Records or something?

Bella chuckled lightly at her friend's humour, it was hers and Nathan's humours which had started their friendship.

Jacob: Yes, you do, under biggest jack-ass.

Nathan's face told all, Jacob Black had in fact trumped him, a first. Bella snickered at her friend, who glared jokingly at her.

Nathan: Touché.

Nathan looked over at Seth; the poor guy seemed sort of left out. Nathan smiled at the shape shifter, who blushed and smiled back.

Nathan: I hope you two don't mind, but I think Seth and I are going to go for a stroll.

Seth looked at Jacob, his face displaying a mix of embarrassment, anxiety, and excitement. Nathan stood and walked by Seth, looking behind to see if he was following, which he was. The two walked away from the boulders and their friends towards the far end of the clearing. Seth walked beside Nathan silently, nervous about what he should say.

Nathan: Don't be afraid to talk darlin'. I don't bite.

Nathan laughed softly, while looking to see a reaction from Seth. The boy smirked, it was faint, but it was there.

Nathan: Yeah, I know that was pretty bad, but these are the jokes, sorry.

Seth: It's okay, I've heard worse.

Nathan: Oh, hallelujah, he speaks! So, Seth I have a few important questions. And I would love it if you were blunt. I don't like people who sugar-coat things. How old are you?

Seth: Fourteen…well technically fifteen, but I don't age I guess, at least that's what Jacob told me.

Nathan: Ahh I see, a tad young mon ami. I'm eighteen and I guess I will be for a while.

Seth's face fell and Nathan saw that he was quite saddened.

Nathan: Hey don't be sad darlin', age is merely a number. All that means is you and I won't need Botox to stay youthful in forty years. So next question, and this one is a deal breaker. Do you mind the fact that when I go into the sunlight it looks like I'm more glittery than Ke$ha?

Seth: No I don't mind at all, it's really beautiful actually.

Nathan: Aww merci! Well I must say, you're making quite the first impression.

Seth: I'm glad!

Nathan could tell that Seth had lightened up a bit, the boy was much more comfortable, his face lit up by an ear-to-ear grin.

Seth: If you don't mind, I was wondering something. Jacob says that vampires can't stand the smell of us, but you don't seem bothered. Why?

Nathan pondered the question, he had noticed a smell, but in all honestly it wasn't too bothersome to him.

Nathan: I'm not sure to be honest, but if I was a betting man I'd say it's because I'm from New York.

Seth looked confused at Nathan's statement, he wasn't sure if Nathan was serious or making another joke. Nathan noticed Seth's confusion and knew he had to elaborate.

Nathan: As much as everyone says New York is wonderful one drawback is the fact that there are quite a few people who don't exactly smell like perfume or roses, especially in the subway.

Seth nodded, he could only imagine some of the horrible smells Nathan had encountered.

Nathan: So I think we should head back, not keep them waiting too long, sound good?

Seth nodded and the two walked back towards Jacob and Bella. As they walked Nathan reached his hand out to grab Seth's hand. Seth smiled so wide it hurt and a blush spread quickly across his face.

Nathan: So I was hoping I may be able to convince Jacob, Bella and some of my new family to possibly join me by the lake, I'd like it if you would come.

Seth's eyes lit up with happiness and he looked up at Nathan with joy.

Seth: Yes! I'll come!

Nathan grinned at Seth's enthusiasm. Considering how bad the past couple of days had been Nathan was glad to be able to smile about something.

* * *

Hey everybody, I told you that you'd get a chapter today! I truly hope you enjoy it! Longest so far and my favourite! I'd really appreciate more reviews!


	7. I'll Turn You Into a Fur Coat

AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own any of the characters of the Twilight series; they are all from the mind of Stephanie Meyers. If I owned them I'd be filthy rich right now, and probably not writing a fanfic.

* * *

Nathan paced nervously throughout the Cullen household as he waited for 1 p.m. to arrive. He and his friends had planned to go to the lake for a bit and Nathan was a tad anxious about how the day would go. He had just met Seth who was apparently his soul mate and things went well, but Nathan was nervous about how the trip to the lake would go as this would be the first time they would be hanging out together.

As Nathan paced through the house Alice giggled at her friend. She had found it funny that a 'dog', as she sometimes called them, was going to be obsessed with him forever. As much as she felt the situation was humourous she also knew that Nathan was interested in the 'dog' and because of that she tried to keep her teasing to a minimum. From what she had been told Seth sounded nice, she would be the judge of that though.

Nathan looked at the clock which read 12:50 and as he did he mentally ran over a list of everything he needed to do before Seth and Jacob arrived. He had fed on a poor little deer, of course Nathan felt what would have been the animal's pain had Nathan not absorbed it. Afterwards he had thoroughly brushed his teeth and used mouth wash, to remove traces of the blood from his breath and his teeth. Nathan showered and had hurried afterwards to find the right outfit to wear; even in his new state Nathan was very concerned about fashion. He eventually found what he felt was the perfect outfit: bold multi-coloured board shorts with an abstract design, a black short sleeve button up shirt, black Converse high-tops, a plain black fedora and a black scarf with metallic threads of a rainbow of colour woven through. He decided to use some perfume specifically Lady Gaga's Fame; he learned that vampires had a scent which was unpleasant to shape shifters, and he wanted to mask it as much as possible. He had spent about ten minutes making sure his short blond hair was perfect, of course only to cover it with a hat.

Nathan's heightened hearing alerted him to the fact that Jacob and Seth had arrived a few minutes early. He rushed to the door and opened it swiftly before the two even reached it.

Jacob: I see someone's ready to go. What about the rest of them?

Nathan: Only Bella, Edward and Alice wished to join us and as far as I know they're ready.

As soon as Nathan finished his sentence Alice and Edward appeared behind him, with Bella following soon after. Tension could be felt by all as Jacob and Edward stared at each other; thankfully Bella broke the silent tension by clearing her throat.

Bella: Are we going?

Nathan: Yup!

The six walked towards Bella's truck which was parked in the driveway. Bella got behind the wheel, Edward in the passenger seat, and Alice, Nathan, Jacob, and Seth got into the bed and brought several blankets with them. Alice sat beside Nathan and kept her eyes on Jacob, she still wanted to be cautious around the shape shifter. Seth and Jacob sat across from the vampires. Seth was visibly nervous; he avoided eye contact with everyone and he couldn't keep still, his hands fidgeted continuously. Nathan thought Seth's nervousness was adorable and he could relate as he was also nervous.

After a short and fairly silent drive they arrived at the lake. Nathan looked at the water and how beautifully and softly it moved with the light breeze. After Bella parked Nathan stood up and grabbed a black blanket he had brought. If he was going to be sitting or lying down he had no intention of possibly getting dirt or sand on his shorts. He walked slowly towards the water as the others soon followed. With Alice, Edward, and Bella's help Nathan unfolded the large blanket and laid it on the ground. Edward and Bella sat first and cuddled slightly while sitting. Alice sat beside Edward and patted the ground next to her, asking Nathan to sit beside her. He did so and looked at Seth who was unsure about whether or not he should sit beside Nathan due to his nervousness. Nathan smiled at the boy which reassured Seth and he sat next to his imprintee. Finally Jacob sat between Bella and Seth, completing a circle of sorts.

The group sat in an awkward silence at first, but Nathan quickly ended that.

Nathan: So Edward, Alice this is Seth. Seth, this is Edward and Alice, they're my family. So um yeah glad you all came and I hope we can actually have fun for once. Oh and please, no killing each other please! Yeah that's about it.

Bella smirked at Nathan's little speech. Seth smiled at the Cullens and waved in greetings.

Alice: Okay, I'll cut to the chase here. Seth what are your intentions towards my brother and best friend in the world?

Nathan: Alice!

Alice: Look I need to ask, you need my approval, just saying. It's like a sisterly code.

Nathan: Well sister you're going to scare him away!

Seth: I don't mind questions.

Alice: See! So, what are your intentions?

Seth: Well because I imprinted on Nathan, I intend to care for him forever and protect him.

Alice looked at Seth skeptically which caused the boy to get even more anxious. Nathan reached out his hand and placed it on Seth's shoulder in comfort. Nathan looked at Alice, waiting for his friend to say something.

Alice: Well then you're good for now. But if you hurt him, I will have to personally turn you into a fur coat wolf boy.

Nathan glared at Alice before cracking a smile. Even before Nathan's transformation Alice was fiercely protective of her friend. Nathan chuckled lightly before looking at the water. Throughout his life Nathan was often described as a fish by his parents. He loved to spend time in water; it was where he was at his calmest. He had not gone into the lake since coming to Forks; there was a first for everything though. Nathan stood up, took his shoes and socks off, placed his hat and scarf lightly on the blanket and ran towards the water. As he hit the water he immediately felt at home and didn't even mind that his clothes were getting soaked. He looked back and all his friends were either laughing or smiling at him.

Nathan: Come on guys! The water feels amazing!

Alice: We're going to stay dry for now!

Nathan: You guys suck! Pun intended. Seth will you at least join me?

Seth: Sure, just give me a second!

Seth stood up, took off his sneakers and socks and ran into the water. Soon his sleeveless brown hooded sweatshirt and black cargo shorts were becoming drenched. By the time he entered the water Nathan was already in water up to his elbows. Seth moved through the water towards his imprintee. Once he and Nathan reached each other Nathan pulled Seth into a tight hug. The boy winced in pain and Nathan quickly lessened his grip having forgotten about how strong he was.

Nathan: I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!

Seth: It's okay, I know you didn't mean it. Besides I enjoyed the hug so the pain was worth it.

Nathan smiled and the two swam around and splashed each other as their friends watched from land for about thirty minutes. Nathan and Seth came back on land and everyone decided to head out. They packed up their blanket and Nathan and Seth grabbed their stuff and everyone headed to the truck. As when they drove to the lake Edward and Bella were in the truck, while Seth, Jacob, Jacob and Alice sat in the truck bed. Seth and Nathan cuddled together with Seth laying his head on Nathan's shoulder and Nathan's arm around Seth's waist. The truck soon pulled into the driveway of the Cullen home and everyone again exited the vehicle. Bella, Edward and Alice all said their good-byes to Jacob and Seth before going inside. Nathan stayed outside a minute longer; he hugged Jacob and Seth softly, so he wouldn't hurt either of them accidentally.

Nathan: Bye! I hope you both had fun.

Seth: We did! Well, at least I did, all Jacob really did was sit and glare at Edward the whole time.

Jacob hit Seth in the shoulder to shut him up, and suddenly looked to see Nathan giving him an angry glare.

Jacob: Well look Seth, it seems you aren't the only protective one, your blood sucker's returning the favour.

Nathan: Shut up Jacob!

Jacob laughed and walked away to give Seth and Nathan a little more privacy.

Seth: So, you had fun?

Nathan: Yup! We should go back to the lake sometime, love it there!

Seth: Sure! Sounds great! So um, this whole imprinting thing doesn't weird you out does it?

Nathan: Seth…..just over a week ago I was turned into a sparkly vampire. I doubt anything can seem weird to me at this point.

Seth smiled and the two hugged again. As Seth was about to walk away Nathan pulled him back and kissed the boy and of course Jacob whistled at the two loudly, but even his teasing couldn't ruin the moment.

* * *

Alright I hope you guys are still enjoying! I've been having a blast writing this! I really want more reviews guys! PLEASE! I'd be your best friend if you give reviews! :D 3


	8. You Assume You Can Hit Me

AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own any of the characters of the Twilight series; they are all from the mind of Stephanie Meyers. If I owned them I'd be filthy rich right now, and probably not writing a fanfic.

* * *

A day had passed since the trip to the lake and Nathan felt like he was on cloud nine. He was the kind of person who fell hard and fast for people and that was exactly what was happening with Seth. The boy was sweet and caring and protective of Nathan, there was no downside. Alice even got Edward to listen to Seth's thoughts and Edward confirmed that Seth did indeed care for Nathan; he even said he couldn't find a single dangerous thought in the boy. This put Alice at ease and she decided that the 'wolf boy' was trustworthy.

Alice was sitting on the couch in the living room when she suddenly had a vision. Images of an army of newborns led by Victoria flashed in her mind. The vision showed the army walking out of the lake and heading towards the Cullens. Once the vision ended Alice hurried to inform her family, they had to prepare for a battle and they were far from ready.

After a family meeting the Cullens had decided that they would have to go to Jacob and the rest of the pack for help against the army. They hoped that because Bella, a human, was in danger that the pack would agree to even a temporary alliance.

The Cullens decided they would all go to speak to the wolves, in case there was any hostility they needed all hands on deck. They ran together towards the pack's territory, Edward of course carried Bella. Several minutes after they arrived on the edge of the Quileute territory the pack arrived, of course in wolf form. Upon seeing who the visitors were Jacob, Seth, and the young girl, whom Nathan learned was Seth's sister Leah, changed into their human form.

Jacob: Sam it's okay, they're friends.

Carlisle: We mean no harm. We come here asking for help.

Sam and the rest of the pack shift into their human forms.

Sam: What do you want blood sucker?

Carlisle: The vampire Victoria, the one whom turned Nathan here, is coming with an army very soon to Forks. She wants to kill Bella, and anyone who gets in her way. We alone cannot take on her army of newborns, we need help. We were hoping that in the interest of protecting a human that we could put aside our differences for the time being and work together.

Sam looked at the rest of the pack including Jacob, Leah, and Seth and it seemed that all nodded, the consensus being that they should help protect Forks from the army of newborns.

Sam: We will help.

Carlisle: Thank you, we greatly appreciate this.

Jasper: We must all train to fight very soon.

Sam: We can handle vampires.

Jasper: Newborns are much stronger, more violent, and much more uncontrollable than any of us. In fact the only one of us who can match a newborn's strength right now is Nathan, as he is a newborn. I need to teach you all the best way to combat a newborn or else we may not survive this encounter.

Sam: Fine. We can go now if you are ready.

Carlisle: We are.

The group of unlikely allies travelled to a clearing in the forest where there was room for sparring. Due to a lack of trust most of the pack returned to their wolf forms. As they walked there Nathan and Seth held hands and Nathan worried about Seth being involved in a fight with newborns. He remembered that at the lake he hurt Seth with a hug, he could only imagine the damage a newborn who wanted to actually hurt the boy could do.

Jasper: As Carlisle said newborns are much stronger than us. When fighting a newborn there are two very important things to remember. First, never let them get their arms around you, they will crush you instantly. And second, never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that. And you will lose.

The vampires paired up. First Emmett and Jasper sparred; Emmett felt confident, but Jasper quickly slammed him to the ground.

Jasper: Never lose focus.

Next Carlisle and Edward faced off, they were fairly evenly matched until Edward capitalized on a missed strike from Carlisle and slammed the man back first to the ground.

Jasper: One more thing, never turn your back on your enemy.

As Jasper said this Carlisle rose up and grabbed Edward before throwing him to the ground. Edward and Carlisle rose and moved out of the way for Jasper and Rosalie to spar. Rosalie easily demonstrated she was able to dodge Jasper's attacks, and Alice soon took her place to spar with Jasper. Alice dodged several strikes from Jasper, even cartwheeling away from him. Jasper caught Alice, but let his guard down and she escaped jumping off a tree and landing on his back. She kissed him sweetly and walked back to the rest of the group. Esme and Carlisle trained together and the two managed to end in a stalemate. Finally it was Nathan's turn.

Nathan: I really don't like this idea, I'm afraid I'll hurt you.

Jasper: You're assuming you'll be able to hit me.

Nathan: Challenge accepted.

Nathan smirked and ran towards Jasper. Nathan tried to punch his fellow vampire, but Jasper swiftly dodged and managed to grab Nathan and throw him across the clearing. Nathan landed on his feet and the two raced towards each other, this time Nathan ducked under a strike from Jasper before launching himself backwards off a nearby tree over his opponent. Nathan attempted to clothesline his trainer off his feet, but Jasper ducked, spun around and slammed Nathan to the ground. As soon as Nathan hit the ground Seth shifted into a wolf and looked to be ready to attack Jasper, who looked up to see the wolf seconds from mauling him. In this moment of distraction Jasper didn't see Nathan's hand shoot up and grab him by the shoulder. Nathan forcefully lifted and slammed Jasper on his back. Nathan then helped Jasper up and walked towards Seth smiling as he dusted off his pants. He stopped to look back at Jasper.

Nathan: What was that about assuming I could hit you?

Seeing that Nathan was okay Seth shifted back to his human form. He ran to Nathan and the two embraced. Having seen the sparring techniques used the pack decided to leave. Seth kissed Nathan quickly before shifting and joining the rest of the pack as Nathan walked back to his family.

Nathan: Hope I didn't hurt you too much Jasper.

Jasper: Don't worry I'm fine.

Bella: So do you think we're ready?

Jasper: I think we will be. We should still train more within the next few days, but we have a few key factors working in our favour. Thanks to Alice we know they're coming, so we have time to plan, and they don't know we know. They also don't know that we have Nathan or the Quileutes.

Carlisle: We will still need to figure out how to ensure Bella's safety. But we have some time for that, to perfect a plan.

Edward: I think I have an idea.

* * *

Alright, first time I got two up in one day! I'm on a roll! You know the deal, I'd love reviews. Hope you enjoy.


	9. Doesn't Mean I Like It

AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own any of the characters of the Twilight series; they are all from the mind of Stephanie Meyers. If I owned them I'd be filthy rich right now, and probably not writing a fanfic.

* * *

The Cullens arrived home and immediately wanted Edward to divulge his plan. They sat in the living room as they awaited Edward's explanation.

Edward: Victoria is coming specifically to eliminate Bella. That means we need to keep Bella from where the fight will take place, and far from this house. I think she should go into the mountains. I will go with her for protection, in case Victoria or any of her followers search for Bella.

Carlisle: What about Bella's scent? Victoria will easily trace the scent to Bella.

Edward: I know that, which is why I think Jacob should carry her to wherever we set up camp.

Jasper: Jacob's scent will mask Bella's and should deter most of the newborns. We will need Jacob's strength on the battlefield though.

Bella: He could stay there until the day of the battle and then meet you all in time for the newborns' arrival.

The Cullens seemed to think this idea could work, until Edward brought up an important point.

Edward: We need someone up there with Bella and I. If Victoria and even one follower manage to find us, I may not be able to protect Bella alone.

Jasper: Well strategically we need Jacob with us. Maybe another pack member would be willing to go up with you on the day of the battle.

Edward: Well there is one other pack member that might do it.

Nathan realized immediately who Edward was thinking of and Nathan didn't like it one bit. Edward trusted Seth, at least more so than the other pack members. He understood why Edward would think of Seth, but he didn't like the idea of sending Seth possibly to his death, he was a child; an innocent, bright eyed, caring, positive child. Alice noticed the worry on Nathan's face and stood up. She walked over, grabbed Nathan by the hand and pulled him through the house out onto the deck to talk privately.

Alice: I know you're worried about Seth going up there.

Nathan: Of course I'm worried! He could get hurt! He could die!

Alice: Nathan, try to calm down. He will be fine; Edward will be up there with him.

Nathan: Look you will have to ask Seth anyways, but I promise you, if he gets hurt, I will hold Edward accountable. I need to go clear my thoughts.

Alice sighed, she knew Nathan cared about the Cullens and Bella, but she also knew he was starting to create a deep emotional connection with Seth. He was right Seth was young, but he was also tough; he wasn't the average teenager. She watched as Nathan jumped off the deck and ran into the surrounding forest. Alice wanted to go after him and comfort her friend, but knew it was best that she didn't. Alice walked back into the house and Bella and the Cullens looked at her with concern.

Carlisle: I'm guessing Nathan was not too pleased with the idea.

Alice: He's worried for Seth's safety.

Bella: Where is he? I want to talk to him.

Alice: I don't know. He ran off to clear his thoughts.

Carlisle: He will be back when he's ready. Keep in mind he has gone through a lot within the past couple of weeks.

Alice: Well he seemed to agree, reluctantly, but he said to go talk to Seth about the plan.

Edward: Bella and I can go now. The sooner we talk to him the better.

Bella called Jacob and asked him and Seth to come to the Cullen house to discuss how to keep Bella safe. Jacob and Seth hurried to the house and upon arriving were let into the house. Bella and Edward explained the plan to the two shape shifters.

Seth: I'm fine with that if it means Bella will stay safe.

Edward: Thank you, I know I can trust you to help me keep her safe up there.

Seth: So while I'm here….where's Nathan?

An awkward silence fell over the room. Bella and Edward looked at each other wondering who should tell Seth that Nathan had fled. Seth watched the two silently debate and became more worried every second that silence continued.

Bella: Nathan didn't like the idea of putting you in danger without him being there to protect you.

Seth: Oh. Well … where is he? I want to see him?

Bella: He left; we haven't seen him in over an hour.

Seth exited the house without a word. He ran out towards the forest, following Nathan's scent. Seth ran through the forest, the scent getting stronger as he neared his mate. He eventually reached a small clearing where the source of the scent was. He looked around and didn't see Nathan.

Seth: Nathan, I know you're here.

Nathan jumped out of a tree and embraced Seth from behind.

Nathan: You shouldn't be out here alone; you know I've heard there are vampires out here.

Seth turned around and hugged Nathan, grinning ear-to-ear. Seth rested his head on Nathan's shoulder and closed his eyes as Nathan kissed the top of his head.

Seth: Bella told me you don't want me to go to the mountains.

Nathan: I'm afraid of losing you. I know personally how dangerous Victoria and her newborns are.

Seth: I can handle them; I'm not just a kid. You know that right?

Nathan: I know you aren't but I still worry. That's just how I am; I worry about my loved ones constantly.

Seth: I'm a loved one?

Nathan: Yeah, I have to say, I've fallen fast and I don't mind at all.

The two stood in silence for several minutes. Seth was overjoyed to hear Nathan say that, his face turned red from blushing.

Seth: I know you're worried about me, but I promise I'll be fine. We need to keep Bella safe, and this is the best way. I need to go up there.

Nathan sighed and held Seth a little tighter and kissed the boy's cheek.

Nathan: I know, but that doesn't mean I'll like it.

* * *

Hey hope you enjoy! Read and review! Next chapter will be pretty exciting!


	10. Most People Are

AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own any of the characters of the Twilight series; they are all from the mind of Stephanie Meyers. If I owned them I'd be filthy rich right now, and probably not writing a fanfic.

* * *

The day of the battle had arrived. Bella, Edward and Jacob had already made it to the mountain and spent the previous night there. Nathan spent most of the previous night worrying about Seth and listening to music. Morning had come and gone and the time to leave for battle crept closer. Seth had already left to take Jacob's place on the mountains, and Jacob had started his return to the pack's territory.

At the Cullen household Nathan walked outside onto the deck and Alice soon joined him. He leaned onto the fencing on the deck and Alice put her arm around his shoulders soothingly.

Alice: He will be fine. He's tough, and he has a lot to fight for, so he won't go down.

Nathan: I know, but that doesn't stop me from worrying. This is going to be the most dangerous thing he's ever done, the most dangerous thing I've ever done. What if we aren't prepared enough?

Alice: We are prepared. We've trained for days, we've known about Victoria's plan since you came to us, I was able to help us prepare for the exact day of attack, we have the wolves, we have Bella safe, and we have you. Not to jinx anything, but Nathan things look to be in our favour. So as your best friend I need to tell you to get over this whole worrying thing. We're going to be fine and your negativity is only going to make things worse.

After her 'motivational speech' Alice walked inside as Nathan stayed alone on the deck, his thoughts being the closest thing to company he had at the moment. Nathan loved when Alice was blunt with him. As sweet as she generally was she knew when to give tough love, and Nathan always appreciated it.

Alice was right, Nathan needed to snap out of this negativity; if he didn't he would not be able to focus and could jeopardize their plan. He told himself everything would go well and after a quick mental pep talk went inside, up to his room. He closed the door and grabbed his iPod before he returned back downstairs.

Nathan didn't look like he was about to go fight to the death with a bunch of vampires. He has red pants made of a somewhat flexible fabric, a black sleeveless button up shirt, black fingerless pleather gloves, a red leather studded vest, and mismatched Converse, one black and one red. Between the outfit, his pale skin, moody look, and the iPod he looked more like a moody teenager than a battle ready supernatural being.

This was his first big fight in his life, growing up he was seen as a bit of a pacifist, but after being turned by Victoria, he learned that sometimes fighting for survival or to protect others is the only option, and he was okay with that. These past few weeks had changed his mentality completely. As much as his values and beliefs remained mostly the same, he learned to be to be tougher, bolder; he knew he needed to become confident and strong. Maybe it was becoming a vampire that made him like this, maybe it was having such a close knit, large family, maybe it was even Seth. All Nathan knew was that Victoria and her army wanted to come and attack him and his loved ones, and he wouldn't let that happen. No one fucked with him, no one, and these vampires would learn that soon enough.

Nathan looked over at Alice, who nodded at him signaling it was time to go. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Nathan all left the house and ran to where Alice saw the newborns heading towards in her vision. They waited in the clearing side-by-side and waited for the newborns to arrive.

The newborns rushed through the forest towards them, but the Cullen clan felt no fear and ran towards their oncoming foes. Jasper punched the head of one newborn off while Emmett easily snapped the head off of another. Alice managed to trip another newborn and continued on to other foes as Nathan jumped and landed foot first on the face of the newborn Alice tripped before ripping their head and arms off.

As the newborns started to swarm around the Cullens the wolf pack leapt out of the forest, destroying several newborns with the first lunge. Esme, Carlisle and one of the pack members worked together to destroy a particularly strong male newborn. As the chaos unfolded around him Nathan turned to his right and saw the taxi driver and the gas station attendant. The two newborns were currently trying to double team Alice whom was falling under their combined power.

Everyone else had their own share of newborns keeping them distracted and busy so Nathan quickly ran to his friend's aid. The driver and attendant looked over to see a familiar face running towards them. Nathan, with rage in his eyes, flipped over the two newborns and in the process grabbed the attendant by the head. With one of her attackers destroyed Alice slipped out of the way of the driver. She kicked the driver square in the chest sending him swiftly backwards towards Nathan whom punched the driver in the back. Alice walked over and removed the driver's head before high-fiving Nathan. The two ran towards the rest of the newborns to aid their family.

Thankfully Jacob arrived and quickly dispatched of several newborns. Several newborns tried to get their arms around the wolves, but Jasper and Emmett removed and decapitated them. The Cullens and the wolves eventually destroyed the newborns and Edward, Seth, and Bella arrived on the scene, announcing the Victoria and her right-hand-man were both destroyed.

Upon seeing Seth Nathan rejoiced and ran towards the boy, who was in wolf form. Nathan hugged the wolf, who licked his face, an odd scene to say the least. All seemed well until Alice informed them that she had just had a vision in which she saw the Volturi, a group of very powerful vampires, heading towards them. As they discussed the vision a newborn that had escaped being destroyed walked out of the forest.

Leah Clearwater ran towards the newborn, but the newborn grabbed Leah attempting to crush her. Jacob raced towards the two and was able to force the newborn off Leah. The newborn got his arms around Jacob and squeezed causing the wolf to squeal in pain. Nathan heard ribs break and raced towards the newborn, but the rest of the pack beat him to it. Jacob shifted back to his human form and the Cullens and Bella all rushed to his side.

Edward: Don`t worry Jacob, Carlisle will take care of you.

Carlisle inspected the wounded area quickly.

Carlisle: The bones on the right half of his body are shattered.

Jacob looked up at Bella and barely managed to utter her name through the pain.

Bella: Jake I`m right here.

At this point the pack has all shifted to their human forms and hurried to check on Jacob.

Leah: Jacob you idiot I had it!

Nathan glared furiously at the girl, who quickly silenced herself.

Carlisle: I need to set the bones before his accelerated healing kicks in, it`s already starting.

Edward: Then we need to get him out of here, we`re not going to win a fight with the Volturi.

The pack grabbed Jacob carefully and brought him to Jacob`s father`s house; Carlisle promised to join them as soon as possible. After the pack left Alice looked into the distance and saw the Volturi.

Alice: They`re coming!

The Cullens, including Nathan, and Bella watched as four vampires in elegant looking cloaks and attire walked towards them. There were three males and a single blonde female. Nathan had been told briefly about the Volturi, he knew that the female was Jane and that one of the males was her brother Alec.

Jane: Impressive, I`ve never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude intact.

Carlisle: We were lucky.

Jane: I doubt that.

Alec: It appears we missed an entertaining fight.

Jane: Yes, it is not often that were are rendered unnecessary.

Edward: If you arrived a half hour ago, you would have fulfilled your purpose.

Jane: Pity.

Jane looked over to see a young female newborn named Bree that Carlisle and Esme spared.

Jane: It seems you missed one.

Carlisle: We offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender.

Jane: That wasn`t yours to offer.

Jane used her ability to cause pain in others to torture the girl who screamed.

Jane: Why did you come? Who created you?

Esme: You don't have to do that, she will tell you anything you want.

Jane: I know.

Bree: I don't know, Riley wouldn't tell us! He said our thoughts weren't safe!

Edward: Her name's Victoria, perhaps you know her.

Carlisle: Edward, if the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria, they would have stopped her. Isn't that right Jane?

Jane: Of course. Felix.

The tallest of the Volturi stepped forward.

Esme: She didn't know what she was doing! We'll take responsibility for her.

Carlisle: Giver her a chance.

Jane: The Volturi don't give second chances. Keep that in mind. Caius will be interested to know that she is still human.

Bella: The date is set.

Jane: Take care of that Felix.

Felix walked forward, past all of the Cullens towards Bree. The Cullens watched in disbelief as Felix dismembered Bree in front of them. He walked back to Jane who was now fixated on Nathan.

Jane: And who is this?

Bella: A friend.

Edward: This is Nathan; he was attacked and turned by Victoria while on a trip to Seattle. He ran back to Forks, away from Victoria and came to us.

Jane: And why would he come to you?

Alice: He moved to the area recently. We're his only friends, he didn't know where else to go.

Jane: Interesting. Step forward.

Nathan looked at his family before stepping towards Jane.

Jane: Pain.

Nathan fell to the ground screaming in pain. Bella and Alice both tried to rush to his aid, but were held back by Edward and Jasper respectively. Jane looked at Felix and nodded. The large male walked towards Nathan, who at this point had started to manage the pain slightly and rose to one knee. Felix put his hand on Nathan's head, preparing to destroy him, but as soon as he did Nathan smirked and Felix fell to the ground, writhing and yelling in pain. Jane stopped trying to cause Nathan pain, and as soon as she stopped Felix's pain also ceased. Felix stood up and returned slowly to Jane's side as Nathan got to his feet.

Jane: Interesting, Caius will be interested to hear of you.

Nathan: Most people are.

Jane was momentarily caught off guard by Nathan's attitude, but composed herself quickly.

Jane: I think I'd like to go home now.

The Volturi turned and left the clearing, presumably returning to their home. As they disappeared into the distance Alice and Bella ran and hugged Nathan as the rest of the Cullens stood with faces that showed a mix of shock and pride.

Edward: You just stood up to a member of the Volturi, by yourself.

Emmett: Impressive bud! Didn't think you had it in you!

Nathan: Well, I have too much to live for, as ironic as that sounds. Now as much as I'd love to stand around and chat about what just happened, I need to go check on Jacob!

Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Edward, and Jasper returned home while Bella, Nathan, and Carlisle hurried to Billy Black, Jacob's father's house. Upon arriving Carlisle and Nathan hurried into the home to help Jacob while Bella waited outside.

Nathan: Jacob, it's okay Carlisle and I are here, we're going to take care of you.

Carlisle: The healing has happened too quickly, the bones haven't been able to set. Jacob I'm sorry, but I will have to re-break the bones until I can set them properly. It's going to be extremely painful, but it has to be done before this gets worse.

Nathan: It won't hurt, don't worry.

Carlisle: If you are planning on doing what I think you are I hope you realize the pain you will be putting yourself through.

Nathan nodded and placed his hand on Jacob, absorbing his friend's pain. Carlisle immediately got to work, he had to re-break the bones several times and the pain was immense; Nathan's screams could be heard clearly outside. Seth, upon hearing the screams, tried to run in to see Nathan, but the pack kept him back. After what felt like forever to Nathan the process was done, Carlisle had set the bones and Jacob could heal now. Nathan removed his hand from Jacob, and the pain slowly died away in him, but started in Jacob, who winced, but turned to his friend.

Jacob: Thank you. You're the best.

Nathan: I know…. But please try not to get this injured again.

Jacob laughed lightly, and felt some pain because of it.

Carlisle: Jacob, you need some rest, we're going to go now.

Jacob: Okay, thank you both.

Carlisle and Nathan both began to leave the room.

Jacob: Could you ask Bella to come talk to me?

Carlisle nodded and he and Nathan walked outside. When they exited the house the pack and Bella swarmed around them.

Bella: Is he okay?

Carlisle: He will be fine. I had to break the bones again and reset them, but thankfully Jacob didn't feel much, if any pain due to Nathan's special gift. He needs some rest, but he has asked that Bella goes to talk to him for a few minutes.

Bella walked inside to talk with Jacob as the pack sighed in relief. Seth walked over to Nathan and embraced the vampire. Nathan winced slightly in pain, still feeling lingering sensations of the consistent pain he had just endured.

Seth: Sorry.

Nathan: It's alright darlin', the pain doesn't bother me too much. Besides I'd go through all the pain in the world just to get a hug from you.

* * *

Well this was definitely my longest chapter! I wanted to include these important moments all in one chapter just because,…it felt like the right choice. I don't know if you hate it, sorry, but won't be changing it! :P As you know I'd love reviews! 3

By the way, shout out to my really good friend OwenHarpersGirl! She has been a great supporter of this story and even mentioned my fanfic in one of her wonderful stories. She's a really talented writer and I think you should all check her out! She writes about Les Miserables, Glee, Supernatural, Torchwood, Twilight, and many more categories!


	11. I Don't Like Cities, But I Like New York

AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own any of the characters of the Twilight series; they are all from the mind of Stephanie Meyers. If I owned them I'd be filthy rich right now, and probably not writing a fanfic.

* * *

Nathan was shocked with what had happened; his life had changed so drastically since being turned. Nathan had fought and ended the 'lives' of several vampires; he stood up to one of the Volturi which was quite the feat according to the Cullens. Nathan saw one of his friends seriously injured and had fallen for a shape shifter. Even Nathan knew how crazy this all sounded.

Nathan had decided earlier that day that he needed a bit of a break from all this insanity, he needed to go home. Nathan went online and booked two tickets to 'the city so nice they named it twice' as he planned on inviting a guest. Now he just had to inform that guest that they were invited.

Nathan hurried to Billy Black's house, by now the pack had become accustomed to his scent and due to his friendship with Jacob, and connection with Seth they no longer felt the need to meet him at the border of their 'territory' anymore. Upon arrival to the border the only wolf he was met by, was 'his' wolf. Seth phased out of his wolf form and ran towards his mate; as he did Nathan looked at the boy, noticing that he was in only torn jean shorts, Nathan didn't mind of course.

Nathan: I have to be honest; I think I can get used to this wonderful sight.

Seth blushed a bit as he pulled Nathan into a hug and pecked him sweetly on the lips. The two held hands and walked towards Billy's house.

Nathan: So how is he doing?

Seth: He's healing fast! I'd say a day or two more and he'll be running around like nothing happened!

Nathan: That's great to hear, been pretty worried about him.

Seth: Well good news you've gained the trust of the pack after what you did for Jacob. Most of them were surprised that a vampire would ever help one of us that much.

Nathan: I'd do that for any of my family in a heartbeat, and Jacob is family to me.

The two arrived at Billy's house and walked up the front door. Nathan knocked on the door and was greeted by Billy Black. The man gave Nathan and Seth a smile and Nathan knew what Seth had told him was in fact true.

Nathan: Hello Mr. Black, I hope you don't mind, I just wanted to come and see how Jacob's doing.

Billy: I don't mind at all, come on in, he's in his room.

Billy moved back, allowing Seth and Nathan entrance to his home, before closing the door behind him. Nathan and Seth walked into Jacob's room and saw their friend laying on his bed listening to music. Upon seeing his friends Jacob turned his music off and smiled.

Nathan: Hey Jake, how are you feeling?

Jacob: Great thanks to you. You know you didn't have to do that right?

Nathan: I know; I wanted to though.

Jacob: Well from what I've heard there's someone who was a bit worried about you taking on all that pain.

Nathan: Oh really?

Jacob: Yeah Seth here apparently was ready to storm the house when he heard you screaming.

Seth: Shut up Jake.

Nathan turned to see that Seth was red with embarrassment, though Nathan didn't know why he was embarrassed. First of all the boy couldn't help his reactions, it was instinct. Secondly, and more importantly in Nathan's mind it was sweet and showed that Seth cared for him.

Nathan: Aww Jake, leave him alone, it's adorable! And you know you'd do the exact same thing if you were in his position.

Jacob: True. So how is life in the world of bloodsuckers?

Nathan glared at Jacob playfully with a grin on his face.

Nathan: Oh phenomenal, I'm actually about to go bite a bunch of teenagers, give them something real to bitch about.

Jacob chuckled at his friend's sarcasm; he greatly appreciated Nathan's, pun intended, biting sarcasm at times like this when everyone else was constantly serious.

Jacob: From what I hear a few vampires got the same attitude huh?

Nathan: Yes they did. The Volturi arrived after you were taken here. They decapitated some newborn girl, and then tried to do the same to me, which didn't go as well as they planned obviously.

Even though Seth had already heard about what had happened after the pack left, hearing about it still stressed him out, that his mate could have died and he had not been there to protect him.

Nathan: So I'd love to stay and chat some more, but I actually have to go home and start packing for my trip.

Seth: Trip? Where?

Nathan: Well after all this crazy stress I've gone through I decided to go home for a couple days. Hopefully this time I won't be attacked by any psychos, but with my luck I probably will be.

Jacob: Well, have fun! I'll see you when you get back.

Nathan: Yes you shall, and remember another day of resting before you go off and try to be heroic again.

Jacob sighed heavily; he hated just laying around all day.

Jacob: I know, I know. Thanks mom.

Nathan: I swear if I find out that you don't listen to me and you're running around tomorrow I will have the pilot turn the plane around, I will come home, and I will kick your ass.

Jacob knew he wasn't going to win and accepted defeat as his friends left his room after carefully hugging him. Seth and Nathan thanked Billy for allowing them into his home and walked outside.

Seth: So….

Nathan: I know. You're worried about me going away so far without you being able to protect me. You feel bad about me almost getting beheaded because you weren't there to keep me safe.

Seth: I thought Edward was the one who could read thoughts.

Nathan: He is, but I know that's what you're thinking about. I'm not wrong, am I?

Seth: No you're not, I am worried, and I feel horrible.

Nathan: Well if you're that worried, you will have no problem accepting your plane ticket then right?

Seth: What?

Nathan: I bought two tickets, one for me obviously, and the other for you. I figured it would be fun to have you come with me. I can show you where I grew up, you can meet my parents if they aren't busy, and we can spend some time together.

Seth: Umm, I'd love to, but I'd have to ask my mom.

Nathan: I already did. I called her this morning and asked her to meet me for coffee. I told her what I wanted to do; she was understandably hesitant, but agreed eventually. She knew that you would be under a lot of stress if I went without you. She's a lovely woman I must say.

Seth: You're kidding right?

Nathan: Nope, she really is a lovely woman.

Seth: We're really going to New York tomorrow?

Nathan: Yes, if you want too!

Seth hugged Nathan tightly and kissed him passionately on the lips. Nathan smiled at the excited teen.

Nathan: So I'll take that as a yes. You need to get home then and pack; we leave early tomorrow to get to the airport. I promise you will love New York, I know I do.

* * *

Alright this was a bit shorter than originally intended, but I decided to separate the chapter into two to three mini chapters. I'd love more reviews as I always say. Hope you enjoy!


	12. It's a Hell of a Town

AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own any of the characters of the Twilight series; they are all from the mind of Stephanie Meyers. If I owned them I'd be filthy rich right now, and probably not writing a fanfic.

* * *

The day of the trip to New York had come and Nathan and Seth were already on their plane. Seth and Nathan were sitting in coach which Nathan was able to afford easily, having not spent any of his money since his attempted trip to Seattle.

The other passengers looked oddly at the two teens. They didn't expect people so young to be able to afford coach. They were also momentarily put off by the fact that the two young males, whom had somehow made it into coach, were holding hands and the tanned one, Seth, was resting his head on the pale one, Nathan.

They had Nathan's iPod playing and each had a headphone in as they leaned on each other. They stayed like this for the whole flight as Nathan went through various playlists of romantic songs, old school rock, and even opening Seth's eyes to the wonders of Madonna.

After several hours the plane landed and Nathan and Seth exited and got their luggage, going through the airport. As they exited the airport Seth got his first view of New York; there were people everywhere; his ears were filled with their loud voices and the sounds of hundreds of cars. As they stood outside with his luggage Nathan called a cab, which soon arrived to pick them up. They loaded their luggage into the cab and got into the back seat of the vehicle.

Cab Driver: Where to?

Nathan: The Mark Hotel.

The driver nodded and drove to the Mark Hotel. Nathan paid the driver upon arrival and got out of the cab, the driver helping unload their luggage. The two teens grabbed their stuff and walked inside the luxurious hotel. They walked up to the front desk and checked in quickly, though the receptionist at the desk was curious as to how two teenage boys were checking into such an expensive hotel.

Receptionist: So not to pry, but how are two young boys able to afford a room in this hotel?

Nathan: I have wealthy parents. Now which room is ours?

Receptionist: Our bellhop Jennifer will take you to your room. Jennifer!

Jennifer: Coming!

A young woman with a complexion that mirrored Nathan's walked over in a Mark Hotel uniform. She had golden eyes and hazel brown hair the flowed down to her shoulders. The woman took Nathan and Seth's bags and put them onto a trolley. She pushed the trolley towards one of the elevators.

Jennifer: This way gentlemen.

Seth looked at Nathan who looked back and nodded. Nathan and his mate had come to the same realization. They stepped inside the elevator with Jennifer and the door closed.

Nathan: I know what you are Jennifer. You're like me.

Jennifer: Was wondering if you would figure it out. You're a newborn aren't you?

Nathan: Don't worry, I'm one with control. You drink the blood of animals like I do; I see it in your eyes.

Jennifer: Yes I do, I detest vampires that feed on humans. So, what brings you and your dog to New York?

Seth looked angrily at Jennifer who smirked as Nathan placed a hand on Seth's shoulder to calm him down.

Nathan: I am here with my mate Seth to get a bit of a break from real life.

Jennifer: And why would you need a break?

Nathan: The pack he belongs to, and the coven I belong to just fought an army of newborns to protect a human friend of ours. And we had a run in with the Volturi.

Jennifer cringed at the mention of the Volturi.

Nathan: I take it you aren't a fan?

Jennifer: Not even close, I don't like corruption, and they're worse than almost every politician I've heard of.

Nathan: I sense there's a story to this?

Jennifer: I get off work in three hours. If you want to hear the story meet me in the lobby at that time, and don't worry you can bring your canine boyfriend here, as long as he's on a leash.

Nathan: Will do. Should I bring a muzzle for you?

Jennifer grinned at Nathan, finally someone who matched her witticism. The elevator door opened and the three exited, Jennifer easily pushing the trolley down the hall. She stopped in front of the door to their suite, 1013. Jennifer opened the door and handed Nathan the key. She unloaded the luggage in the front room of the suite before exiting into the hall. Nathan handed her a twenty dollar bill.

Nathan: We will see you in a few hours.

Jennifer: Thanks for the warning.

Nathan and Seth walked into the suite and Nathan closed the door behind them. Seth was still a bit angered by Jennifer's comments, but his fury was soothed upon seeing how luxurious their room looked. Unlike Nathan Seth had never lived in the lap of luxury, this wasn't his lifestyle and because of this he stood in the doorway, jaw on the floor, as he saw the flat screen T.V. that was bigger than him, the granite countertops, all the expensive looking furniture. Nathan grabbed their bags and walked through the front foyer and the living room into the bedroom, setting the bags on the king-sized bed.

Nathan: You do realize that there's more to this suite than the living room right?

Seth: Yes! I saw the kitchen already.

Nathan: I meant the bedroom, walk-in closet, and bathroom.

Seth walked into the bedroom and saw the huge bed, which of course he jumped on, causing Nathan to laugh.

Seth: Is this for both of us?

Nathan: Yes, though I don't really sleep… so if you aren't comfortable with that I have no problem watching T.V. in the living room.

Seth: Oh yeah, you don't sleep, weird. But I don't mind!

Seth flashed a toothy grin at Nathan, who returned a smile to the teen. Nathan unzipped their luggage and began moving their clothing into the walk-in closet, leaving their luggage bags almost empty, with the exception of a small hidden zipper compartment which contained their return tickets and wallets.

Seth: So do you trust this Jennifer woman? She could try to attack us, lead us to some alley or something.

Nathan: You forget darlin' I grew up in New York and no one fucks with a New Yorker. I doubt she will try anything. Besides even if she does, I have my big bad wolf to protect me.

Three hours had passed and Nathan and Seth waited in the front lobby of the Mark Hotel. They looked around for Jennifer and spotted her walking towards them.

Jennifer: Well hello, where shall we go for story time?

Nathan: It's starting to get dark out, Central Park would be ideal. Less people now than there were earlier.

Jennifer: Good point. We'll be able to find a bench to rest on and chat.

The two vampires and the shape shifter quickly, but carefully ran to Central Park and managed to find a bench where they were, at least for the moment, alone.

Nathan: So what is your story?

Jennifer: About ten years ago I had a friend whom was one of us. She was turned around the same time as I was and initially she was reluctant to feed on humans. However a member of the Volturi came to town and found the two of us. She had a gift like I did, she could erase memories. The Volturi took interest in her gift, but when she refused to join them, they destroyed her.

Nathan: I'm very sorry for your loss. Trust me; I have my own bone to pick with the Volturi. When the vampire who turned me led the army of newborns against us the Volturi just happened to show up after the battle ended and my friend was wounded badly. I don't believe in coincidences, I think they purposely arrived too late. And of course they tried to destroy me, but after learning of my gift, decided against it.

Jennifer: Oh you have a gift as well? What is it?

Nathan: You show me yours, I'll show you mine.

Jennifer stood up and suddenly the woman began to fade into her background.

Jennifer: I'm a chameleon of sorts, I am able to alter everyone's vision to make it seem like I disappear.

Nathan: A very useful talent to say the least. I don't see why the Volturi wouldn't be interested in that.

Jennifer: I don't know either, but I'm glad they didn't take interest. So what can you do?

Nathan: I transfer pain. I can absorb other's pain; send it into others and such.

Jennifer: That's why the Volturi didn't get rid of you.

Nathan: I know, but I did make an enemy of one of them, Jane.

Jennifer: She's one of the worst, a cruel bitch.

Nathan: Don't I know it.

Jennifer and Nathan had bonded over their mutual hatred of the Volturi. Seth however sat awkwardly beside Nathan.

Jennifer: So I have to ask, why is your mate a wolf?

Nathan: He imprinted on me. It means I'm like his soul mate.

Jennifer: Interesting. Well I can't imagine the Volturi like that.

Nathan: They don't know, and I'd prefer that it stays that way.

Jennifer: Understood.

Nathan: Well we should be going, but I imagine we will see you over the next few days.

Jennifer: You shall, it was nice chatting. Good to know there's others who dislike the Volturi.

Jennifer hurried away and Seth and Nathan ran back to the Mark Hotel. They walked to the elevator and then to their room. After locking the door behind them Nathan and Seth walked into the bedroom. It was 10pm. Seth ordered room service, a lobster dinner, which Nathan gladly paid for. He ate and the two brushed their teeth before getting ready to sleep.

Seth was nervous about the sleeping arrangements, as he wasn't sure what to wear to sleep. He grabbed several possible choices and hurried into the bathroom. Seth looked at his options one by one. First there was the more conservative pajama pants and t-shirt option. He felt fairly comfortable with that idea, but he wanted to be a bit bolder, besides he had walked around in front of Nathan shirtless all the time. He then looked at a pair of boxers, which would be the most revealing clothing option he would consider at this point, but even though he was okay with being bolder, he was not okay with being that bold with Nathan yet. Ultimately he decided to go with pajama pants and no shirt. He put the comfortable brown and black pants on and looked at himself in the mirror and hoped Nathan would like his decision.

Seth opened the bathroom door, turned the lights off and grabbed the clothing options he rejected. As he walked out he heard a whistle from the direction of the bed. He looked over and saw Nathan laying under the covers, he could tell that his mate was at least shirtless and he didn't complain one bit.

Nathan: If this is what I get to see when we go to New York, we're coming here more often.

Seth didn't know what to say as his face immediately turned bright red. He put his clothes back in the closet and walked towards the bed. He nervously walked to his side and lifted the covers before sliding awkwardly under them.

Nathan: You alright darlin'? I can go to the living room if you'd prefer.

Seth: I'm fine; this is just new to me, I'm kinda nervous.

Nathan: Well there's nothing to be nervous about. I'd never try anything you weren't ready for, besides I wasn't planning on anything tonight other than cuddling all night. I may also watch T.V. while you're asleep; if I don't I'd just be watching you sleep all night which is kinda creepy.

Seth giggled a little bit and relaxed. The shape shifter moved beside Nathan who put his arm around his mate, pulling Seth closer. At this point Seth noticed that Nathan was in merely boxers and got a little embarrassed as he was admittedly a little turned on. Seth ignored this as best as he could and clasped his hand together with Nathan's and drifted off to sleep. Once Seth was asleep Nathan kissed the boy on the cheek softly.

Nathan: Love ya darlin'.

* * *

Another long chapter! Yaaay! Really liked writing this one, definitely developed Seth/Nathan some more, and remember Jennifer in the future, she will make many appearances in this story! Would love some feedback so review away! May have another chapter or two up this weekend!


	13. Perfection

AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own any of the characters of the Twilight series; they are all from the mind of Stephanie Meyers. If I owned them I'd be filthy rich right now, and probably not writing a fanfic.

* * *

Throughout the night Seth moved around, by morning he had ended up chest to chest with Nathan, their arms around each other creating an odd sensation as heat met the cold. Nathan spent the whole night cuddling with his mate and watching television. Seth however was fast asleep the whole time. It was half past eleven in the morning and Seth yawned, his eyes opening slowly. He stretched a bit and cuddled up with Nathan, flashing his imprintee a sleepy grin.

Nathan: Good mornin' darlin', you sleep well?

Seth: Yup! Enjoy watching T.V.?

Nathan: Yes I did, I also enjoyed cuddling my gorgeous little shirtless wolf boy. Did you have pleasant dreams?

Seth had in fact had a night filled with wonderful dreams, but he had no intention of informing Nathan about them. He was embarrassed about what they consisted of, mostly very cheesy romantic scenarios, but also some very sexual fantasies.

Seth: Yup I did.

Nathan: And… I'm guessing you won't be telling me what they were.

Seth: Nope!

Nathan: Hmmm fine.

Seth: So what's the plan for today?

Nathan: Well first we need to get out of bed and shower and you need to have something to eat.

Seth: Yes… I know that. I meant after.

Nathan: Well I figured today would be a good day for some shopping and maybe some sight-seeing.

Seth: Sounds fun! So no meeting any parents today?

Seth was nervous about meeting Nathan's parents. Nathan had told him that they were amazing, but he was still nervous that they might not approve of him.

Nathan: Don't worry; no parents today. But anyways, up and at 'em, gotta start getting ready.

Seth: Okay, okay. So who's first for the shower?

Nathan: If you don't mind, I'll go first. I'll be as quick as possible.

Nathan walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He took his boxers off, standing in all his glory and walked over to the shower. He opened the glass door and turned the water on. Seth could hear the water start in the shower and started to think of what wonderful sights were on the other side of the bathroom door. He decided that he needed to distract himself. Soon the water turned off and Nathan stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and dried himself before wrapping the towel around his waist. Nathan walked out of the bathroom and Seth couldn't pull his eyes away from a barely covered Nathan as the vampire walked by.

Nathan: Like what you see?

Seth blinked his eyes a few times and knew he had been caught staring.

Seth: Uhh, yeah. Maybe a bit.

Nathan: Cute. Shower's all yours darlin'.

Seth: Oh okay.

Seth went to the closet and grabbed a brown t-shirt, black cargo shorts, boxers and a pair of socks before walking into the bathroom. He closed the door and started to undress before heading into the shower. He turned the water on and stepped in. He loved the feeling of the water on his skin, it relaxed him. Seth quickly finished his shower and got dressed. He walked out of the bathroom and didn't see Nathan in the bedroom. He put his dirty clothes in his suitcase and wandered out into the living room of the suite. He saw Nathan sitting at a desk with a small mirror with what looked like makeup and some brushes.

Seth: Hey, umm what's with the makeup? Should I be putting some on?

Nathan continued to focus on putting on makeup, but chuckled carefully as he applied foundation and cover-up.

Nathan: No, don't worry about it darlin'. I'm just putting some on my face so if I start sparkling outside it will be less noticeable.

Seth: Oh that's a good idea! What about your arms or hands though?

Nathan: I'll tell them I wear expensive body glitter, but I doubt anyone would comment; this is New York after all. I'll warn you now; you may see some strange sights here.

Nathan applied the last bit of make-up he felt he needed and closed his compacts and put his brushes away. He turned around and looked at Seth. Seth noticed Nathan's face looked almost as pale as before, but there was a minor difference. Nathan stood up, he was wearing tight purple pants with a black bullet belt. His black shirt has the sleeves ripped off and had a picture of Madonna on the front with the phrase 'Addicted to MDNA' written above. His accessories consisted of black leather studded bracelets, several silver necklaces; the main necklace had a glittery cross as the pendant, and a purple fedora.

Nathan: So how do I look?

Seth: Won't you stand out?

Nathan: Not at all! Don't worry about that darlin'. But even if I did, that's a good thing here.

Seth: Oh okay! Well I think you look amazing!

Nathan: Alright, then I'm good to go! So just gotta go grabs shoes, and then we can head out. I figured we could go to a bakery or something and you could grab something to eat from there if that's okay.

Seth: Sounds great!

The two teens walked to the front foyer, where their shoes were. Nathan put on a purple Converse high-top and one black one, while Seth put on black sneakers. Nathan grabbed the room and checked that his phone and wallet were in his pants as Seth did the same. They exited the suite and made sure the door was locked before taking the elevator down to the lobby. They walked outside the Mark Hotel into the hustle and bustle that was New York City. They walked down the street and entered a little bakery where Nathan bought Seth two chocolate chip muffins, which the teen devoured.

Seth: So where are we shopping?

Nathan: I figured I'd take you to three of my favourites. First we're heading to Saks Fifth Avenue.

The two managed to catch the attention of a cab driver and took a cab to the Saks Fifth Avenue. Nathan paid the driver and the two exited the car and entered the store. Inside Nathan immediately felt at home, whereas Seth felt lost in a sea of pricey clothing. Seth leaned over and looked at a sweater that was on a rack near him, but looked away after seeing the price.

Seth: Are you sure we should be here? The prices are insane!

Nathan: This clothing is made by top designers; it's why it's so pricey. Now I'm going to look around, you do the same. Meet me at the change rooms in ten minutes, okay?

Seth: Sure.

Nathan: And make sure you find things that you like.

Twenty minutes had passed and the two teens met at the change rooms. Seth had grabbed a pair of black Ralph Lauren cargo pants, and a black Hugo track jacket, while Nathan had pink Ralph Lauren swim shorts. They walked into separate change rooms and tried on the clothing before walking back out. Nathan grabbed what Seth had picked out and the two walked to the checkout. Nathan placed the clothing on the counter and the cashier scanned the items.

Cashier: Your total today comes to $478.57.

Seth looked at Nathan in shock, he wanted to tell Nathan to put back the sweater and the pants, but no words came out. Nathan took out his wallet and held up a bank card. He put the card into the chip reader and typed in his bank pin. The card was approved and the cashier handed Nathan his receipt and bag. The two walked outside and Seth was still in shock.

Seth: You just spent over three hundred dollars on me. Are you insane?

Nathan: Nope, I just wanted to get you some clothing. And you'll be getting more today, so please don't be upset. I wanted to spend the money on you. Now we're off to H&M!

The two teens walked down Fifth Avenue to H&M. Like before they agreed to meet at the change room. Seth found a white tank top with horizontal grey lines. Nathan grabbed a white and black tank top that said 'Parental Advisory Explicit Content' on the front. Both fit and Nathan paid for the two shirts.

Nathan: So are you hungry?

Seth: Yeah a bit.

Nathan: Okay, you need to try a hot dog vendor hot dog. They're the best.

Nathan was right. He had gotten a hot dog for Seth, who thoroughly enjoyed it. As Seth ate the hot dog the two teens began walking again. Seth wasn't sure where Nathan was taking him, but thankfully Nathan seemed to know. As Seth finished his hot dog, they reached their destination, Calvin Klein. They walked inside and Seth was confused as to why they were there.

Nathan: I hope you don't mind, I wanted to get some underwear, and Calvin Klein is my favourite.

And now Seth understood, and he felt extremely awkward. The thought of his imprintee buying underwear as he was there turned his cheeks noticeably red. Nathan led Seth over to the shelves where the CK underwear was. Nathan grabbed several pairs: one pair of bright pink boxer briefs with a black band, one pair of black boxer briefs with purple stripes, a white pair with a graffiti pattern on them, and a pair that had a 3D print.

Nathan: Do you want any?

Seth: Um… I guess I'll grab a pair.

Seth looked at the underwear awkwardly for a minute before selecting a black pair of boxer briefs with a blue band. Nathan paid for the underwear, and while they were at the counter Seth tried not to look at the cashier as he was embarrassed about Nathan buying him underwear. They left the store and to pass the time decided to walk back to the Mark Hotel.

Nathan: So, did you have a good time?

Seth: Yes! Thank you so much for everything! I feel bad that you spent so much money on me!

Nathan: Please don't. It was my choice. So when we get back I hope you know you're trying on your new clothing and showing me!

Seth: ….do I have to?

Nathan: Yes.

Seth: What if I look ugly in them?

Nathan: It's you darlin'. You'll look sexy in everything, gorgeous, handsome, any word you wish me to use. You will look perfect.

Seth smiled happily at his mate and grabbed the vampire's hand in his own as they walked.

Several hours had passed and Nathan and Seth had arrived at their suite. Seth had already finished the steak he ordered from room service and was resting on the couch with Nathan, his head on Nathan's lap as he laid down. They had just finished watching an episode of Criminal Minds, one of Nathan's favourite shows when Nathan decided it was time for a little fashion show.

Nathan: So…. Time to go show me the clothing!

Seth: Why?

Nathan: Why not?

Seth: Um, because…

Nathan: Please… for me?

Seth knew he couldn't refuse and he got up and went to the shopping bags in the bedroom. He grabbed the track jacket, the pants, and the tank top and walked into the bathroom to change. Nathan got up and went to the bedroom so he could try on the clothing he bought to show Seth. He grabbed his new tank top and swim shorts before looking into the Calvin Klein bag. He grabbed his new pink and black underwear and noticed Seth hadn't grabbed his new pair to try on. With a sly smile Nathan picked up the boxer briefs and went to the bathroom door. He knocked on the door before opening it slightly.

Seth: Not decent!

Nathan: I believe you forgot something darlin'.

Nathan tossed the underwear into the bathroom before shutting the door. He undressed in the bedroom before putting on his new clothing. On the other side of the bathroom door Seth looked at the underwear with anxiousness. He gingerly picked them up and slowly put them on. He noticed that they were tighter than his normal undergarments, but not uncomfortable; in fact the material was heavenly. The only problem was that the boxer briefs left nothing to the imagination. Seth then slide on his cargo pants before putting on his new tank top and track jacket.

Nathan: You comin' out soon darlin'?

Seth: Yeah, just.. give me a second.

Seth took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Even though Nathan had told him that he was perfect Seth still lacked total confidence in his appearance. He went to the door and slowly turned the knob and opened the door before stepping into the bedroom. Nathan and Seth stared at each other for several minutes in silence, their eyes examining the other male. Seth saw Nathan's hairless arms and legs in their pale glory and bit his lip lightly without realizing it. Nathan noticed how nicely everything fit his mate and licked his lips as he looked at the gorgeous teen.

Nathan: You look amazing!

Seth: Thanks, but you look better.

Nathan: Not a chance darlin'! So everything fits well?

Seth: Yup! Thank you so much.

Nathan: Like I said, not a problem. What about the boxer briefs, do they fit? I hope so, they can't be exchanged.

Seth: Yeah, they um… fit great.

Nathan: Why are you so nervous hun?

Seth: Um….. I….

Nathan: Just spit it out darlin', no need to be nervous with me. No matter what you're thinking I won't judge you. Do you not like them?

Seth: No, they're great! They feel wonderful! It's just… last night we cuddled and you were almost naked, and today I saw you in just a towel, and I don't know if I should like somehow return the favour. I know you said you wouldn't force me to do anything I wasn't ready for and honestly I'm not sure what I AM ready for, but I don't know I feel like I'm ready for something. I'm also kinda scared that I'll lose you if I'm not ready soon or you won't like what you see because I'm nothing really worth seeing, at least not compared to the other pack members anyways.

Seth sped through his speech, but Nathan was able to understand what he said. Nathan paused to let Seth calm down; he could tell that the normally happy go lucky boy was overcome with anxiety. Nathan sat down on the edge of the bed and motioned for Seth to join him. Seth sat down beside Nathan who put his arm around Seth reassuringly.

Nathan: First off, I'm sorry if the cuddling and my level of nudity were too much, it won't happen again until you're ready. Of course I would never force you to do anything. Now, you will never lose me so don't worry about being ready soon. And finally I will love what I see when you are ready to show me, because it's you, and besides I didn't fall for you because of your appearance. You are the sweetest, most caring, honest person I've met. Though I do think you are absolutely gorgeous. You're my sexy wolf boy, remember?

Seth smiled and Nathan and hugged his lover. Seth kissed Nathan on the lips briefly before moving away for a moment. Suddenly Seth grabbed Nathan by the shirt and pulled him back, into the most passionate and romantic kiss the vampire had ever experienced. Their lips stayed together for minutes before Seth's tongue slid into Nathan's mouth. A moan escaped the two as their tongues met and they leaned back onto the bed. Nathan used one hand to push Seth's lower back, moving the boy closer. His other hand went to the back of Seth's head, deepening the kiss. Seth lacked experience in this field and acted solely on instinct as his one hand cupped Nathan's face while the other rested on his chest. They stayed like this for what seemed like forever before Seth ended the kiss.

Seth: Well that was….amazing.

Nathan: Yes it was. You are perfect darling.

Seth: You are too. So I'm a bit tired, do you mind if I go to sleep?

Nathan: Not at all hun. What are you comfortable with me wearing tonight?

Seth: Um… same as last night?

Nathan: Alright, if you're positive.

Seth: I am.

Nathan stood up and removed his shirt and swim shorts before sliding into bed. Seth meanwhile went into the bathroom to get changed. Nathan waited for a minute before Seth walked out of the door in only his boxer briefs. Nathan's jaw dropped, and barely stopped himself from jumping the teen right then and there as Seth walked slowly towards the bed. The boy got under the covers and moved so that he was right by Nathan. Seth grabbed Nathan's left arm and moved it so that it was wrapped around him. Nathan and Seth both felt their boxer briefs get tighter and the two barely managed to control themselves as the cuddled through the night.

* * *

Hope you like it! Decided things should get a little more intimate, but not too much yet. :P Would love reviews, and greatly appreciate the ones I have received already!


	14. You Usually Like Older Guys

AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own any of the characters of the Twilight series; they are all from the mind of Stephanie Meyers. If I owned them I'd be filthy rich right now, and probably not writing a fanfic.

* * *

Seth woke up in Nathan's arms for the second morning in a row. He smiled and stretched a bit letting Nathan know that his lover was awake. Nathan kissed Seth on the cheek before kissing the shape shifter passionately on the neck causing the teen to moan loudly. Seth turned around and pecked Nathan on the lips.

Seth: So beautiful, what's the plan for today?

Nathan: We're going to go visit my parents and then start packing.

Seth: Awesome! What should I wear?

Nathan: I think the outfit you got yesterday!

Seth: Okay, is that fancy enough?

Nathan: Don't worry about being 'fancy'.

Seth and Nathan took turns showering before getting dressed. Seth wore his new tank top, track jacket, and cargo pants that Nathan bought him, as well as a pair of red boxers. Nathan put on the graffiti boxer briefs, his new tank top, a tight black leather jacket, and black skinny jeans with a black studded belt. They walked into the foyer, where Seth put on his black sneakers, and Nathan put on one black Converse high top and one white one. As with the day before they walked out of the suite and left the hotel. Nathan took Seth back to the bakery and bought him breakfast before they got a cab to take them to Nathan's parents' place.

Nathan's parents lived in a penthouse apartment in a very expensive apartment building. Nathan and Seth got out of the cab, paid the driver and walked into the apartment building. There was a man at the security desk who stopped them both.

Security Guard: Can I help you two?

Nathan: Just need to buzz up to my parents; Celeste and Kyle Warrens.

Security Guard: Okay, go ahead.

Nathan pressed the buttons to buzz up to his parents. Thankfully they were home and answered the buzz.

Kyle: Hello?

Nathan: Hey dad, it's Nathan, surprise!

Kyle: Oh hey bud! Come on up!

Nathan's dad pressed a button which opened a door, allowing Nathan and Seth to walk into the front area of the first floor. The teens walked up a small set of stairs and pressed the button for the elevator. They got in and went to the penthouse. Nathan and Seth exited the elevator and knocked on the door to the Warrens' apartment. A slender man with blue eyes and brown hair answered the door with a huge smile. He hugged his son before inviting Nathan and Seth inside.

Kyle: Celeste, Nathan's here and he has a friend.

Celeste: Oh my god! Honey!

A tall thin blonde woman ran in excitedly, she hugged Nathan tightly before the four sat down in the living room. Seth noticed that Nathan's parents lived in a very well-decorated, expensive looking house.

Celeste: Why didn't you tell us that you were in New York!?

Nathan: It was a last minute decision.

Kyle: How long are you staying?

Nathan: We leave tomorrow morning.

Celeste: So please introduce us to tis dashing young man!

Nathan: This is my… boyfriend Seth. Seth these are my parents Kyle and Celeste.

Seth smiled awkwardly at Nathan's parents as he shook their hands.

Celeste: So Seth, tell me about yourself!

Seth: Um… I'm 15, native background, I live on a reservation.

Kyle: Any plans for the future?

Seth: Not yet. I'd like to learn to work on cars and motorcycles. My friend might teach me.

Celeste: I see interesting. So Nathan how do you like the house?

Nathan paused; he had not told his parents about moving into the Cullens' house, for obvious reasons. He didn't know how his parents would feel about this decision, but he would find out soon.

Nathan: I'm putting it up for sale.

Kyle: What!? Why!?

Nathan: I stayed with a friend after I had some personal issues. And it's worked well so they asked me to move in permanently. Don't worry, I'll send you the money once the house is sold.

Celeste: No honey, don't worry about it. Keep it, it's yours. What personal issues?

Nathan: Don't worry about it mom. You guys seriously wouldn't understand, but it's okay now anyways. Everything's much better.

Kyle: Are you sure?

Nathan: Yes I'm positive dad, don't worry.

There was a silence in the room for a minute as Celeste sipped a glass of wine.

Celeste: So, how's school?

Nathan: Going well, I've been looking at Universities, but haven't selected one yet.

Celeste: Well, we'd like to give you the money for school.

Nathan: Mom, don't worry about it.

Celeste: Look, we've been putting away money in a savings account we opened for you, for years. There should be quite a bit of money in there by now.

Nathan loved his parents, they were very giving people unlike the spoiled upper class people that they were assumed to be.

Nathan: Wow mom, thank you so much!

Kyle: So I have to ask, how did you two meet?

Nathan: I met him through one of my best friends. Don't worry; he's a great guy, very sweet.

Celeste: And the age doesn't bug you? You generally like older guys.

Seth looked at Nathan nervously as he has been worried that their age difference would be an issue.

Nathan: Age is a number. All that matters to me is that Seth treats me the way I deserve to be treated, with respect and love, and that I treat him the same way.

Celeste: That's true. Seth is your family accepting of this relationship?

Nathan: They were a bit worried at first, but they like Nathan, so now they are supportive.

Celeste: That's good.

Nathan: Well mom, I'd love to stay and chat, but we need to go back to the hotel and start packing.

Celeste: Okay honey, it was nice seeing you! Next time you visit, maybe you can stay longer.

Kyle: Come any time bud!

Nathan: Will do! Thanks for having us!

Seth: It was a pleasure meeting you both!

Celeste: It was lovely meeting you Seth. Make sure my son behaves please.

Seth: I will.

Seth and Nathan left the apartment and went into the elevator. They went out of the building and took a taxi back to the hotel. They went up to their suite and Nathan ordered lobster for Seth. Seth looked at the lobster and drooled a bit, which Nathan thought was adorable. He watched as the shape shifter ate every last bit of lobster meat before wiping his face on the napkin.

Seth: So … do you think your parents like me?

Seth was nervous that Nathan's parents didn't like him. He knew that they were surprised by his age, but hoped that it wasn't a problem to them.

Nathan: They seemed surprised, but fairly positive. I think they like you, because they saw how much I like you.

Seth gave Nathan a toothy grin and jumped on his boyfriend trying to wrestle with him, but was quickly overpowered as Nathan forced Seth onto his back. Nathan leaned over and kissed the teen on the forehead.

Nathan: Sorry darlin', but I won. Well, I hope you don't mind, but there's a Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom that I'd like to go use before we start packing. I'll be in there for a fair bit.

Seth: Oh okay!

Nathan walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He undressed and went over to the tub before turning on the water. The tub filled and Nathan stepped in, sitting down and relaxing in the hot tub. He turned on the Jacuzzi jets and relaxed immediately.

About thirty minutes had passed; Nathan was still relaxing in the tub and Seth had watched T.V. to pass the time. Seth had to go to the bathroom, but he didn't want to disturb Nathan. When it was almost too much Seth got up and went into the bedroom. He knocked on the bathroom door.

Nathan: Hey darlin', what's up?

Seth: I really have to go to the bathroom.

Nathan: Come on in; just don't look into the tub!

Seth slowly opened the door and walked in, his hand blocked his view of the tub. He walked to the toilet, unzipped his pants and went to the bathroom. After flushing and washing his hands Seth was about to leave when an idea came to him. Seth removed his clothing and stepped into the tub, surprising Nathan. Seth sat between Nathan's legs and the two cuddled in the water, ignoring the obvious sexual tension. After about ten minutes they both got out and dried off. They brushed their teeth and got into bed, still lacking clothing.

Nathan: So what's with the sudden nudity? You didn't have to do that.

Seth: I wanted to. I don't know, it just felt like it was the right thing to do. I knew I could trust you.

Nathan: Well thank you for trusting me.

They kissed and Seth started to drift off to sleep in Nathan's arms, but before he made it to sleep Nathan decided to ease one of Seth's earlier fears.

Nathan: Darlin', remember how you were worried about me not liking what I would see?

Seth: Yeah. Why?

Nathan: I just thought I'd tell you, I thoroughly enjoyed the view. And when you're ready, I will prove to you how beautiful I think you are.

* * *

Alright! This is the last New York Chapter! The next chapter will be the start of Breaking Dawn! Would love reviews! 3


	15. If You Love Something Let It Go

AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own any of the characters of the Twilight series; they are all from the mind of Stephanie Meyers. If I owned them I'd be filthy rich right now, and probably not writing a fanfic.

Seth and Nathan were home and at least Seth was excited to be back. As much as he enjoyed New York Seth knew that the big city wasn't what he preferred. New York had taught him to live a little bolder though and he and Nathan had become closer in more ways than one. They had not had sex yet, and Seth was content with that, however they had slept together completely naked. The shape shifter was still surprised that he had been bold and brave enough to do that much, especially when he had joined Nathan in the tub.

It seemed that Seth had Nathan's parents' approval which meant a lot to him. This meant that everyone important to Nathan had approved of him: his parents, Jacob, Bella, and the Cullens. Finally Nathan had shown Seth that he had nothing to worry about; nothing would get between them.

Before they left New York Nathan had given Jennifer his contact information. They promised to keep in contact, especially in case the Volturi gave either of them reason to worry. It was nice to know he had an ally. The two had not yet arrived to the Cullen house, but they were only a few minutes away.

The taxi they were in arrived at the Cullens' house Nathan paid the driver and they grabbed their bags. Nathan and Seth walked up to the front door, which Nathan knocked on with his elbow. Alice answered the door and pulled the two in excitedly.

Alice: You have to tell me all about your trip! But first I have news for you!

Nathan: Oh? What kind of news.

Alice: Well some good, some bad.

Nathan: Hmmm, hit me with the good first.

Alice: We have a wedding to help plan!

Nathan: Bella and Edward?

Alice: Yup! It's finally official!

Nathan: Oh finalement! They agreed on the whole Bella becoming a vampire thing?

Alice: Yes, they've got some conditions, but they finally agreed!

Nathan: Awesome! So what's the bad news?

Alice didn't know how to tell Nathan about the bad news. She knew he would be upset which was possibly dangerous.

Alice: Jacob is gone. He left after he found out about the wedding.

Nathan: What!? No one tried to stop him!?

Alice: He left before anyone could. I'm sorry; I'm sure he'll be back when he's calmed down.

Nathan: I hope so. I don't know what I'd do without Jake, he's like a brother.

Alice: Well, let's try to be positive, come tell me about your trip.

Nathan, Seth, and Alice all went up to Nathan's room. This was the first time Seth had seen the room; it was painted purple and black, and the decorations and furniture matched.

Alice: So how did the trip go?

Nathan: Well it was interesting. We went shopping, got some new clothes. Seth met my parents.

Alice: Wait you went to see your parents? They didn't question your complexion?

Nathan: Nope, probably thought I haven't been getting much sun.

Alice: That's good, so how did the parents' thing go?

Nathan: Quite well. They approved of Seth and are fine with me selling the house. But that wasn't the most interesting part of the trip.

Alice: Do tell?

Nathan: One of the bellhops there is a vampire.

Alice: What? You're kidding?

Nathan: Nope. Her name is Jennifer; she's gifted like you and I. She's a chameleon of sorts, alters visual perceptions to make herself disappear.

Alice: Very interesting. Is she affiliated with the Volturi?

Nathan: Not in the slightest, she hates them. They killed her friend who refused to work with them. She and I are going to stay in touch, just in case we may need each other in the future.

Alice: Good idea, I don't trust the Volturi at all. If they find any reason to, they'll destroy our whole family, except maybe you and I. They'll want us for our gifts.

Nathan: Well if they try, we have at least one ally.

Alice: Well your trip was definitely beneficial. So did you have fun Seth?

Seth: Yeah, it was great!

Nathan: Seth definitely enjoyed himself. He opened up a little more; don't think he's as shy now.

Alice: I feel like there's a story I haven't heard.

Alice could tell something had happened between the two, but she didn't know what exactly had happened.

Nathan: Oh Seth and I were in the tub together and slept together naked.

Alice burst out laughing at her friend's bluntness as Seth's face went first white as a sheet, before going bright red. He was shocked that Nathan would say something about what had happened. He buried his head into Nathan's chest; he was absolutely embarrassed.

Nathan: Look darlin' I'm an upfront person, I don't hide things.

Alice: Well I'll give you two some time alone to chat about all that. It was nice chatting! Remember, we have to go do some planning later!

Alice skipped out of the room and went downstairs. Seth looked at Nathan with disbelief.

Seth: Why would you tell her!?

Nathan: Because she's my best friend AND my sister. This is the kind of stuff we gossip about.

Seth: What if I didn't want her to know about it? It took a lot of courage for me to do that in New York!

Nathan: I know and I'm proud of you, and honoured that you trust me that much.

Seth: Well I didn't want you to tell anyone! Shouldn't that stuff be private!

Nathan: Well I'm sorry that you are embarrassed, but I didn't mean to do that.

Seth sat on the bed with his arms crossed. His heart and instincts told him not to be mad at Nathan, and he couldn't. His mind however said that he was pretty upset and embarrassed about the situation. Nathan could tell that Seth was upset with him and decided that he needed to say something he didn't want to.

Nathan: I think you and I need a bit of a break from each other. This is all going too fast and you don't seem ready to handle my personality. I think we need to take some time to re-evaluate.

Tears began to roll down Seth's face and he became very anxious. He grabbed his bags and ran from the Cullen house. Nathan sat on his bed feeling horrible about what he had said, but he felt it was what was best for them.

Well it seems things may be going downhill! Hope you enjoy! Reviews please! :D


	16. It Means I Love You

AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own any of the characters of the Twilight series; they are all from the mind of Stephanie Meyers. If I owned them I'd be filthy rich right now, and probably not writing a fanfic.

* * *

Seth's heart was in pieces. He had run home in tears after Nathan asked him for a break. He faced great inner turmoil; the further he ran from Nathan the more he hurt, but he had to listen to what his imprintee said. As he reached his home he saw Leah outside. His sister ran to him and hugged the boy.

Leah: What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt?

Seth: He…. He…

Leah: Okay, calm down Seth. Breathe slowly.

Seth slowly breathed through his hose and out through his mouth. Seth, who had previously been hyperventilating, managed to relax enough to speak.

Seth: Nathan and I got back from New York. The trip was great. We came back, found out about Jake leaving and Bella's engagement.

Leah: Okay, so what happened after?

Seth: Nathan told Alice something that I didn't want him to say to anyone. I told him that I was upset that he said it; he told me that he's just an honest person. He told me that if I wanted to be with him, I'd have to get used to it, and then told me that we needed time away from each other, that things were moving too fast.

Leah: I'm going to go have a few words with this piece of trash.

Leah started the walk angrily into the forest, but Seth tried to stop her. Leah pushed past her brother and phased into her wolf form, taking off into the woods. Seth followed suit, to try and stop his sister from harming his mate. Even if they were having a little rough patch, Seth cared for Nathan more than any person in the world, and he wouldn't even let his own sister harm the vampire.

The two wolves arrived at the Cullen household and Leah was growling loudly and fiercely. They didn't know that most of the Cullens were out and only Nathan and Alice were home. Nathan and Alice had been sitting in Nathan's room, Nathan had just finished explaining what had happened after Alice went downstairs. Their conversation ended when they smelt the wolves, and heard Leah's growling. The two vampires hurried downstairs and went outside to see Leah ready to attack, and a depressed looking Seth.

Alice: Can I ask why you two are here?

Leah and Seth phased back to their human state. Leah started to storm towards Nathan who wasn't intimidated in the slightest. Alice was about to step in front of Nathan, but Nathan put his hand on her arm, as if to say that she shouldn't do that. Seth walked meekly behind his sister, who had walked up the stairs to the front porch and was feet away from Seth's mate. Leah had fire in her eyes, her emotions flared. This contrasted with Nathan's emotionless icy stare.

Nathan: Can I help you Leah?

Leah: What the hell is wrong with you?! Do you realize that Seth ran home in tears?

Nathan: Yes.

Leah: And you don't even fucking care? You're a disgusting blood sucker! He is in emotional and physical pain because of you! That's what happens when one of us imprints, and we're rejected by our mate!

Nathan: I know.

Leah: I swear on my life, if you hurt him anymore I will personally kick your ass. You don't deserve my brother's love or devotion.

Nathan: I'm sorry you feel that way.

Leah was angered by Nathan's replies. The vampire lacked emotion, or at least he wasn't letting her see any. What Leah didn't know is that it tore Nathan up to ask Seth for days a part. Nathan had figured it was the best option, so Seth wouldn't get sick of him, and so Nathan wouldn't upset Seth too much. Without warning Leah swung for the fences and slapped Nathan across the face catching the vampire off guard. Leah would regret her actions as Seth's eyes went wide with rage, as did Alice's. Due to the fact Seth would protect Nathan from any harm; Seth was seconds from defending his mate from Leah. Alice looked at Nathan as a family member, and no one messed with her family. The normally bubbly vampire, like Seth, was seconds from making Leah regret her actions.

Nathan: Don't.

Alice looked at Nathan, who shook his head slightly. She knew that Nathan was right, even though Leah had struck Nathan, it wasn't worth a battle. Seth on the other hand had no choice but to listen to Nathan. Nathan stepped towards Leah slowly. He leaned over so his mouth was beside Leah's ear.

Nathan: Now I'm going to make a couple things perfectly clear.

As Nathan spoke there was an eerie calmness to his voice. It sounded so haunting that even Alice and Seth had shivers go up their spine as Nathan spoke.

Nathan: I care very deeply about Seth, and I would never intentionally hurt him. I asked him for time away from each other out of fear that he would get sick of me.

Nathan paused for a second. He was quite angered by Leah, but he didn't want the girl to get the best of him. He wanted to maintain his voice and emotion so that he could show that he was not one to be intimidated, by anyone.

Nathan: If your brother and I have issues, they are for your brother and I to work out. Not you. You do not come screaming at me outside my family's home. You do not attack me verbally or physically, got it? You are lucky that I'm a decent person and stopped Seth and Alice from defending me. I don't like unnecessary violence. I will make one thing perfectly clear though. If you come here and you lay a hand, or paw, on my family or I, I. WILL. WRECK. YOU.

Nathan emphasized the last four words loudly before stepping away from Leah who still had a look of anger on her face. Seth walked over to his sister and whispered in her ear. He had asked her to please calm and to give him and Nathan time to talk. Leah obliged and with her arms crossed walked down the stairs and stood at the edge of the forest near the Cullen house.

Nathan: Alice would you mind if Seth and I had a few minutes to speak alone?

Alice: Not at all, but I'll be keeping an eye on his lovely sister.

Alice walked down the steps and stood in the driveway, her eyes stayed on Leah the whole time.

Seth: I'm sorry she did that. Are you okay?

Nathan: Yes.

Seth: Look, I didn't know she'd act like this. I was just upset and needed to talk to someone and..

Nathan: It's fine.

Seth: Are you mad at me?

Nathan: No. However I'm none too pleased with your sister. She has some nerve coming here and attacking me.

Seth: I'm so sorry! I promise I won't let her do that again! Please don't be mad at her. She screwed up, but she's very protective of me.

Nathan: I understand that, but I'd appreciate in the future, that you talk to me about our problems, not her.

Seth: But you told me to stay away for a couple days!

Nathan: You can e-mail or text. That's still staying away, correct?

Seth: True.

Nathan: I would have explained it if you e-mailed or texted. Or… if you hadn't run away so fast. I never meant to upset you.

Seth: I know. So… should we still stay a part for a bit?

Nathan: I think for a day or two. Just clear our thoughts, especially after what just happened.

Seth: O-ok.

Seth's face fell which made Nathan feel horrid. He reached forward and lifted Seth's chin with his hand making the book look at him. Nathan kissed Seth softly before pulling him into a hug.

Nathan: I promise it's for the best that we spend a little time a part.

Seth: I know.

Nathan: But know that while we're a part I'll miss you every second. Je t'aime Seth.

Seth: Huh?

Nathan: It means I love you.

* * *

Awwww happy ending to this chapter! As always I hope y'all enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	17. You and Me Against the World

AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own any of the characters of the Twilight series; they are all from the mind of Stephanie Meyers. If I owned them I'd be filthy rich right now, and probably not writing a fanfic.

* * *

Seth sat at home; two days had passed since the incident between Leah and Nathan. Tension between Seth and Leah was high; Seth was angry that Leah had struck his mate. Although they had spoken a little it was definitely awkward. Leah had tried to apologize to Seth for what she had done, but Seth had ignored her.

Over the two days Nathan and Seth had not seen each other, they had not texted, nor did they e-mail each other. The few days apart were ultimately beneficial. Seth felt that the time away from Nathan had allowed him to think about why Nathan had acted the way he did. Nathan was a blunt, open person who didn't hide anything; he was an open book. Nathan had told him that's how he had always been. Seth on the other hand was not that bold and blunt; he was shyer, quieter. He knew that they would need to have a serious, but calm, chat about what had happened and Seth was ready for it.

First Seth knew that he had to finally listen to Leah and clear the air with his sister. He walked out of his room and walked down the hall to Leah's room and knocked on the door. Leah walked over and opened the door. Upon opening the door she saw her brother standing in the doorway with a fairly blank expression on his face. Without a word she invited him into her room and they both sat on her bed.

Seth: I thought I should probably hear you out now.

Leah: About time.

Seth: Why did you act like that?

Leah: You ran to me in tears, saying that he hurt you. How else was I supposed to act?

Seth: You could have been calm! You yelled at him the whole time!

Leah: I was yelling because I was pissed at how he treated you!

Seth: Which ended up being a misunderstanding!

Leah: Well I'm not psychic! I was looking out for you, like family should.

Seth: I get that, but the yelling was out of line. And hitting him, did you really think that was going to well? You're lucky that Nathan stopped Alice and I. You know that if he didn't ask me to stop I would have defended him!

Leah: I know. I've apologized for slapping him.

Seth: To me. Have you apologized to him?

Leah: No.

Seth: Well if you want me to forgive you, you go ask for Nathan's forgiveness. I'm meeting him for coffee in an hour. You can come with me to apologize, and then leave.

Leah: Okay. I'm sorry again Seth.

Seth looked at Leah and for a second he felt bad and wanted to hug his sister, but he decided to leave her room to get ready to meet Nathan.

Nathan sat at a table in the local coffee shop in Forks. He was waiting for Seth to arrive so they could talk seriously about their relationship. He had ordered Seth's favourites for the teen: hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin. He looked towards the front door when he heard a bell ring. He saw Seth walk in followed by his sister Leah. Seth smiled shyly at Nathan while Leah looked down to the floor, not wanting to look at Nathan. Leah was not happy about being forced to apologize publically and ask for Nathan's forgiveness, but she wanted her brother to forgive her, so she knew she had to go through with it.

Nathan: I didn't know we were having a guest.

Seth: Leah came here just to ask you something. She's leaving after.

Nathan: Oh really? And what do you want to ask me Leah?

Leah: I shouldn't have attacked you. I'm sorry, can you forgive me?

Nathan sat silently for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should forgive Leah. The girl had wronged him seriously however Nathan knew that it would mean a lot to Seth if he forgave Leah.

Nathan: I forgive you, this time.

Leah nodded and looked at Seth before leaving the coffee shop to head home. Seth sat down across from Nathan.

Seth: You got these for me?

Nathan: Yup!

Seth: Thanks so much!

Seth devoured the muffin and began sipping the hot chocolate.

Seth: Thank you for forgiving her.

Nathan: No problem, but I can't promise that if she does it again that I will forgive her.

Seth: I know. So..

Nathan: We need to figure out what this is. And we need to figure out where to go from here.

Seth: Well I wanted to say something about what happened in your room. I'm sorry for freaking like that I'm not used to being open and I don't really want people to know about that part of our… whatever this is.

Nathan: Don't be sorry, I shouldn't have told Alice, or I should have at least talked to you about it first. If you would prefer, I'll keep that part of our lives secret from everyone.

Seth: Yeah, please do.

Nathan: Okay, well that's settled.

Seth: So…what are we?

Nathan: I don't know. Mates doesn't sound right, it sounds more like we just hook-up,…or we're Australian.

Seth smiled at Nathan's bad joke. Nathan was glad that at least some people appreciated his bad humour.

Seth: We're more than friends, soul mates sounds kind of like we're ready to get married already.

Nathan: I mean we could go with partners…. But that doesn't sound affectionate.

Seth: Boyfriends?

Nathan: That makes this relationship pretty official to me. I'm fine with that, but are you?

Seth: Yes I am.

Nathan: You realize that people may not like the idea of us, right?

Seth: Well screw those people. It's you and me against the world!

Nathan: Oui mon ami. Je t'aime.

Seth: I'm just going to assume you agree with me.

Nathan: I do darlin'.

Seth reached across the table and grabbed Nathan's hand in his own. The two males ignored the odd looks they received from other customers in the coffee shop; the only gazes that mattered were each other's.

* * *

So I know this was a shorter chapter, but the next one will make up for it I promise! Read and Review!


	18. I'll Follow You Into the Dark

AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own any of the characters of the Twilight series; they are all from the mind of Stephanie Meyers. If I owned them I'd be filthy rich right now, and probably not writing a fanfic.

* * *

Nathan, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were on their way to a dress shop to find Bella a wedding dress. There was great excitement in the car from all except Bella, who wasn't really into the whole wedding dress shopping experience. The boutique they headed to was several hours away in Seattle. The familiar trip caused Nathan to become a bit anxious, but the presence of his family managed to calm him.

After a long trip they arrived at the dress shop not too long after noon had passed. They exited the car and walked into the dress shop. The shop was larger than they expected, but it was no Kleinfeld's. When they walked in they were greeted by a short woman who looked to be in her fifties. Her hair was starting to turn gray; her face showed some wrinkles.

After introductions the woman, whose name was Elizabeth, took the group to a seating area before taking Bella into a private consultation room. Bella and Elizabeth sat down together.

Elizabeth: So Bella tell me about your wedding.

Bella: Well it's going to be in the backyard of my fiancée's family's house. It's near a really beautiful forest in the fall.

Elizabeth: Oh lovely! So do you have any designers or styles in mind?

Bella: Not really, I'm open to anything really.

Elizabeth: Okay, and do we have any price point to stay under?

Bella: According to my future mother-in-law and future siblings, I have an unlimited budget.

Elizabeth: Okay, well you can start looking at dresses and I'm going to go see what your guests would like to see you try on.

Bella nods at Elizabeth and the two exit the consultation room. Bella begins to walk around the shop while Elizabeth makes her way over to the couches where Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and Nathan are seated.

Elizabeth: So what would you like to see Bella in on her wedding day?

Esme: Well Rosalie and I would like to see her wearing something a little more elegant and traditional.

Alice: But Nathan and I want to see her in something modern and sexy!

Elizabeth: Okay, well I'll go see if I can please everyone. I'm going to go help Bella look for some dresses.

Elizabeth and Bella walk around the store and the two select several dresses for Bella to try on. Bella first walked out in full length lace gown with lace sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. Bella walks onto a little platform in front of the couches and looks at her family whom have mixed reactions.

Esme: I think you look beautiful Bella.

Alice: Really? I think it really ages her.

Nathan: And not in a good way. At all.

Rosalie: I'm sorry, but they're right. You look a lot older than you are with all that lace.

Elizabeth: So this one's a no?

Bella: Yeah, I don't want to look old.

Elizabeth and Bella walked back to a changing room where Bella got out of the lace gown. Bella tried on a short feathered Pnina Tornai dress and went back out of the room. The short dress immediately got thumbs down from the whole panel of Cullen judges. Bella then put on a strapless form fitting gown with intricate detail work and walked back out. Every member of the 'judges panel' was smiling and nodding.

Alice: That's it!

Esme: Do you like it Bella?

Bella: Yes it's very beautiful.

Nathan: Ever so enthusiastic Bella.

Bella smiled at her friend's sarcasm. They decided to buy the dress and returned home. Upon returning home Nathan logged onto his Facebook, because yes even vampires had Facebook. He noticed that he had a message from Seth, which he opened. Seth had told him that he had a surprise for the vampire, and to meet him at the beach in twenty minutes. Nathan hurried outside and ran to the beach. He enjoyed running through the forest, it calmed him. Nathan arrived on the beach and saw his boyfriend Seth standing at the end of the water with his hands behind his back. Nathan walked up and kissed Seth on the lips.

Nathan: Hey darlin'! How are you?

Seth: Great! How was dress shopping?

Nathan: Amazing, we found a great dress!

Seth: That's great!

Nathan: So speaking of the wedding, will you be my date to the wedding?

Seth: Yes!

Nathan: Awesome! So darling, what's the surprise?

Seth: Well I wanted to make you something special. Leah and Jake helped with it. I don't know if you'll like it, but here it is.

Seth handed Nathan a bracelet made of black twine. A small wooden wolf pendant decorated the twine. Nathan looked at the bracelet and couldn't help but smiling ear to ear.

Nathan: It's the most wonderful gift I've ever gotten! Thank you so much Seth!

Nathan pulled Seth into a tight hug, but released Seth after realizing he was hugging much too tightly. Seth tied the bracelet around Nathan's right wrist, a smile on his face which had turned red.

Seth: I'm glad you like it!

Nathan: Of course I like it!

Seth hugged Nathan and the two stood there for several minutes. Seth and Nathan began kissing deeply. A car pulled up on the road near the beach. There were several young men inside the vehicle. The passenger in the vehicle turned to the guys in the backseat and the driver, whispering something.

Passenger: Hey faggots get a fucking room!

The young men laughed loudly as they drove off. Nathan looked at the group furiously; his anger was momentarily halted when he realized that his shoulder was being soaked by Seth's tears. The poor boy had never had to deal with that type of discrimination before. Nathan knew it was tough; he had been called every name in the book growing up and thus had a thick skin to the comments. Seth however had just opened the closet door to the rest of the world. Nathan put one hand on the back of Seth's head, the other on his back, pulling the boy close to comfort him. Nathan kissed Seth lightly on the top of the head.

Nathan: I know it's tough darling, I've heard it before. Don't cry, those guys aren't worth your tears.

Seth raises his head and looks at Nathan. Nathan uses his hand to wipe away his boyfriend's tears. Seth smiled shyly at Nathan.

Nathan: Now there's that smile. I know some of the world can be pretty dark and unkind, but I'll follow you into the dark.

* * *

I know it's been a while since I posted a chapter, I'm sorry! I've been busy with school and drag performing. I hope you like!


	19. If I Don't Stop Now

AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own any of the characters of the Twilight series; they are all from the mind of Stephanie Meyers. If I owned them I'd be filthy rich right now, and probably not writing a fanfic.

* * *

Though his tears were dry now it did not mean that Seth was no longer upset about what had happened at the beach. Nathan walked with Seth through the forest, their hands clasped. Nathan had wanted to beat the living hell out of the men who upset his boyfriend, but he knew it wasn't the right thing to do, he wouldn't harm a human, at least not for name calling.

Nathan: I know you're upset still darling. I can see it in your eyes.

Seth: I'll be fine, don't worry.

Nathan: I told you that people would have to put their two cents in. I've been called a fag before, fairy, homo, freak, pervert, disgusting, you name it, I've heard it. It can hurt, but I promise that eventually it won't bug you anymore. One day the words of hateful people won't bother you.

Seth: Are you sure?

Nathan: I'm living…. Well I'm undead proof.

Seth: I thought New York was more accepting?

Nathan: It was, but there were still rude people, rude people are everywhere. Besides I've been called quite a few names since moving here too. What you have to decide is: are you ready for more of that? That won't be the end of it.

Seth: I know, and I'm ready. It's for you.

Nathan smiled at Seth; he was proud of how strong his wolf boy was. Nathan saw that even though the boy attempted a smile, he wasn't happy. Nathan suddenly stopped and pulled Seth against him.

Seth: Why'd we stop?

Nathan: I want to make you smile. So we're going to dance, right here.

Seth: Um… there's no music.

Nathan: So?

Nathan swayed with Seth in the middle of the forest. Seth thought it was odd, but romantic in a weird sort of way. As they danced Seth kissed Nathan on the lips. The kiss deepened quickly and soon both their tongues battled for dominance. Nathan's hands went to the back of Seth's head and back, again pressing the teen flush against him. Seth's hands made their way around to massage Nathan's ass, causing a moan to escape from the vampire. Nathan rolled his hips forward, grinding their clothed members together. Nathan's hands moved under Seth's tank top and Seth shivered in delight at the cold sensation of Nathan's hands. Nathan began rubbing Seth's toned abs and chest, wandering up to the teen's nipples which and rubbed and pinched lightly. Seth groaned, turned on by Nathan's actions. Seth grabbed the hem of his own shirt and took the garment off, dropping it on the ground.

Nathan took the hint that Seth wanted more and began to kiss down Seth's jawline and neck. Nathan fell to one knee and bent forward. He stuck his tongue out and slowly teased one of Seth's nipples which the boy loved. When Nathan took the nipple into his mouth and began to suck lightly Seth's breathing hitched. Nathan gave the wolf boy's other nipple the same attention before he continued his journey south. He kissed down Seth's abs and licked around the boy's naval sending pleasure through Seth. Nathan looked up at Seth whose eyes were closed, mouth was opened, and breathing was heavy. Seth looked so sexy like that. Nathan moved his hands to undo the button on Seth's shorts when suddenly he stopped. He shook his head, grabbed Seth's tank top and stood up. He handed Seth the shirt, who looked at Nathan confused.

Seth: Is something wrong?

Nathan: I can't do this with you. Not here, not now.

Seth: What? Why?

Nathan: We're in a forest, you're too young, we haven't been together long, and this isn't romantic. I want your first time to be special. Plus if I don't stop now, I can't say I'd be able to later if you get second thoughts, and I don't want to force you.

Seth: Well… first we could go somewhere, like your room. I'm not too young; apparently most people around here that are my age have already started messing around. I know we haven't been together long, but we've already been naked together. My first time will be with you, so it will be special. And I know you would never force me to do anything.

Nathan: Look I understand that. And trust me I'd really like to go further, but not yet. How about we wait until after Bella's wedding?

Seth: Okay! That works for me! I love you!

Nathan: I love you too!

* * *

A bit shorter than the others, but it got a little hot didn't it? I hope you liked it!


End file.
